Bond of Blood
by MightyMerlin
Summary: Sequel to 'Fire and Fangs'. Morgan has been alone for several months, and has even begun to get used to a lifestyle she never thought she would ever have again. But soon enough, she is forced down a path that lead to massive consequences to Skyrim and it's people... F!Dragonborn/Serana, femslash. Rated 'M' Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to Bethesda.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I said a sequel was coming, and here it is :D For those who haven't read the first instalment 'Fire and Fangs', you may want to try and read that to get an idea of how everything has come about with my Dragonborn, Morgan :) For those who have already read that fic, then here you go :DDDDDD**

**I will try and keep the cliffhangers down a bit...promise...pffft, nah, I wouldn't be Godnamet if I did that XD**

**Anyway, here you go, hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to Bethesda.**

* * *

Morgan Aurelius sighed as she threw the hammer onto the crafting table before moving a strand of hair from her forehead. She had never been fond of making anything from scratch, and her current project was much more demanding than something as simple as making an iron sword or hide armour. She looked behind her and she couldn't help but smile as she looked at her latest project.

Heljarchen Manor.

It had been four months since she had ripped apart the Volkihar Vampire Lord, Harkon, in the frozen wastes of the northern shore of Skyrim. She and Serana had parted ways for a few reasons, and although Morgan had been upset, she also knew that it would be selfish of her to keep Serana with her all the time.

_Besides, there hasn't been any vampire attacks in the towns or most of the villages since then, so she must be doing alright in getting the vampire Court in line, _she reminded herself with a wry smile.

Morgan had explained everything to Jarl Elisif of Solitude, and Elisif had hugged her so tightly, she had to nod to Sybille Stentor to try and get her off. Everyone had laughed at that little moment, although Elisif had recovered faster than everyone else, thanking Morgan for her work and telling her that if she needed anything, she was to ask and it would be done.

Morgan had replied that she was happy being on her good side, and had promptly gave her a small bow and walked out of the Blue Palace, leaving many people there perplexed at her sense of honour and duty. And then she recalled Jordis telling her about a giant causing trouble outside of Dawnstar, and she had gone to claim that bounty, mainly for the reward that would be awarded should she succeed.

Of course, Aela had volunteered to come, saying that she still had some fight left in her, and Morgan couldn't say no to the tall and feisty Companion. The giant had been no match for the two of them, Morgan's blade slicing the creatures body and legs with precision attacks, while Aelas arrows peppered the giant from distance, each one dipped in poison to kill the beast quicker. It had been Morgan's blade that had inflicted the death blow, a savage upward strike that impaled the giant through the underside of its jaw and through it's skull.

She could still smile at the way that Aela had raised her eyebrow at that little finishing blow. Morgan chuckled as she continued to look at her new home with a warm feeling in her chest.

The Jarl of Dawnstar had offered her a plot of land for five thousand septims, and Morgan had immediately paid up and walked out of the small village without a single word, apart from thanking the Jarl for the land. Since then, most of the Companions had been helping out as much as their time allowed. Only Kodlak hadn't taken part, but Morgan knew that he was a very important person in Whiterun, not to mention he was nearing the end of his natural life…although she had heard from Vilkas that he was searching for a cure to his beast blood before he passed away.

But the one person Morgan had wanted to see, and she had never turned up since that battle at Castle Volkihar, was Serana herself. Sometimes, she dreamt that the two of them were making love in a field, the sun shining on them as though they were both human again. She knew that it was dream, but she still liked to think about it every time she started crying at the temporary loss of her lover.

Morgan looked at Heljarchen Manor, looking for any sign of torn wood or faulty nails. Seeing none, she smiled and walked over, placing her hand on the cold wood.

_My new home._

The house exterior was finished already. A small porch area stood at the front of the house, a garden on one side was blooming with flowers. Deathbells, Nightshades and even a few Nirnroot. If there was one thing Morgan had always wanted, it was a never ending supply of poisons, and her current choices were excellent at supplying her with the ingredients she needed.

The other side of her house was a bedroom, with two small beds (for children, although she doubted she would ever get the chance to see any of the beds being used) and a large double bed. The other extension on the far side of the house was a trophy room, and she had already filled the room with stuffed animals, such as sabre cats, frostbite spiders and even a dwemer spider. And of course, a dragon skull dominated the room.

The other side of her house was a kitchen. Filled to the brim with food, drink and anything that could be edible to humans and vampires alike, it was a place that Morgan found she spent a lot of time in already.

In short, Heljarchen Manor was a house for a family.

Her musings were cut off when she heard a soft whining noise, and she looked behind her to see the massive Ice Wolf sitting there and cocking it's head as though it knew she was a little unhappy. Morgan grinned as she turned around fully and sat down on the front step of her house, allowing the wolf to rest its head on her lap.

"I'm not moping, I was _thinking,_" Morgan told the wolf, which gave a yawn as a reply.

Morgan scratched the wolf behind the ears.

"I was thinking, you softy," she told the wolf now, smirking when the animal turned its head away so that she could stroke it under the jaw.

She had met the ice wolf on her very first week building Heljarchen Manor. It had been clearly attacked, rivulets of blood spilling on the ground from wounds inflicted along its left side. Morgan had first thought about killing it right there. She knew that a wolf was dangerous. An ice wolf was much bigger and more aggressive than the smaller, regular wolves that many people of Skyrim were used to.

And an injured Ice Wolf was about as dangerous as they could get.

But this wolf had slowly walked over to her, not even looking at her dragonbone blade that was held in an attacking position, and had then lay down before starting to whine. Morgan had slowly lowered her blade and for some reason that she still couldn't fathom even a few months later, she had walked over and sat down beside the wolf and started to inspect its wound.

It had been attacked by more than one wolf, she had thought. And when she heard the ice wolf growl at the same time she had smelled the scent in the wind, she knew that the ice wolf's attackers were here to finish the job.

Well, until she FUSed the bastards right over the edge of the small cliff nearby. Morgan had then used her restoration magic on the wolf as though nothing had happened. After a few days of rest, the wolf sleeping in a small area that Morgan was going to use for cows and chickens, the wolf had recovered and was fully fit once again.

_Of course, the fucking thing wanted to stay with me, _Morgan laughed fondly as she began to stroke the wolf under the chin.

She had named her Scar, seeing as she was definitely female and because of the scar that resided on her back as a result of the attack. Since then, she had never left Morgans side, and any time Morgan tried to head out to Whiterun for supplies, Scar had followed her, never listening to her orders to return. She followed other orders, like who to attack when asked (a former Stormcloak officer who had somehow stumbled across her home and was promptly slaughtered by Scar when Morgan had muttered 'kill that bastard sweetie'), and who to trust when Morgan pointed them out (Morgan had giggled profusely as Scar and Aela had wrestled each other in a playful manner the first time they had met).

"Happy now Scar?" Morgan asked with a grin.

Scar sat up to lick her face a few times before lying on her lap fully. Morgan burst out laughing as she felt the weight of the wolf settle on her, and she simply sat there as she continued to stroke Scar along the sides gently.

"I'll take that as a yes then," Morgan continued with a glance around…and then she smelled something.

Something familiar.

"Scar."

Her words instantly changed the atmosphere. Scar leapt off her lap and lowered her body so that it looked like she was about to pounce. Morgan had unsheathed her blade, her free hand glowing with a ball of fire in the evening light as she spotted the lone figure coming up the small dirt path that would lead to Heljarchen Manor.

The figure was female, that was obvious from the feminine walk that the 'visitor' was displaying. Morgan looked at the way that her hips swayed from under her thick travelling cloak and from what looked like a long black dress underneath that.

_Maybe a mage. Not everyone needs to wear armour to be dangerous. Could also be a vampire or werewolf, cannot tell at this range…although…yes, a vampire, I can smell her now._

"Is that any way to greet your little vampire friend, Morgan Aurelius?"

Morgan almost dropped her blade at the sound of her voice. She gently petted Scar on the top of her head, and Scar sat down almost passively. Morgan then walked forwards as the woman approached, watching her as she removed her hood.

There was no doubt now who this woman was. It was the woman that had been on Morgans mind more than anyone.

"Serana?" Morgan whispered unbelievably.

* * *

Serana smiled, her orange eyes glittering in the soft evening light as she walked over to wrap her arms round Morgan and press her lips onto hers in a searing kiss. Scar cocked her head and simply sat there as the two women fell to the ground before resting her head on her paws.

"You're back," Morgan whispered as she stood up, dragging Serana with her as she did so.

Serana laughed and then shrieked as Morgan grabbed her legs and scooped her up in her arms before taking her inside the house, Scar right behind them.

"Nice wolf," Serana managed to utter as Morgan carried her up the stairs.

"Her name is Scar, and yeah….she's cute. Scar, you might want to stay here at the top of the stairs. This is Serana and she's a 'friend'," Morgan replied with an impish grin on her face.

Scar cocked her head at the sight of her mistress carrying someone up the stairs and followed for a moment before lying down at the top of the stairs, her eyes fixed on the now locked doorway.

Meanwhile, Morgan had dumped Serana onto her luxurious bed on the second floor and made to pin her down, but Serana was faster. She grabbed Morgan around the waist with her legs and flipped her onto her back and settled herself on her chest, her long skirt and travelling cloak smothering the other woman like a cover. Serana smoothed her clothes down and grinned at Morgan.

"I missed you," Serana said simply as she drew a dagger.

And proceeded to cut off Morgans clothes gently with the sharp dragonbone blade.

Morgan sighed as she made to grab Serana again, but Serana tutted and pinned her arms down under her knees and threw the dagger into the wall before leaning down to kiss Morgan full on the mouth. Morgan wasn't able to reply that she had missed her as well, but she hoped that the next few moments would tell Serana just how lonely she had been without her.

Serana giggled as Morgan continued to hold her close, her hand gently running along her thigh.

"I think you missed me as well, "Serana remarked after a few moments.

"You have no idea," Morgan muttered softly.

"I should tell you what I have been up to and why I wasn't able to visit," Serana explained as she lay on top of Morgan and rested her head on Morgans breasts.

"Please do."

"Well, the other vampires at the castle accepted my 'rule' quite well," Serana started with a small smile. "Although most of them had misgivings about my suggestion to use criminals and the such as cattle to feed on, instead of random strangers. I even had to kill one of them when the stupid idiot challenged my status to lead them."

"Bet that went down well."

"It lasted seconds. And in that moment, they immediately accepted the idea…I guess fear makes even vampires back down."

"Maybe. Or maybe they saw the fierce and rightful ruler of Castle Volkihar show her worth," Morgan replied.

"Maybe. In any case, I haven't had any problems since and any cattle are all murderers, bandits, you know the sort."

"What else has been going on?"

"The garden is back to what it used to look like...thanks to the seeds you sent. I wish my mother had seen the garden now," Serana sighed softly.

"I remember what you said about the garden being so different. I just thought it was a nice gesture...and I hope that your mother would have approved," Morgan replied gently.

"It was," Serana assured her, kissing her collarbone. "and she would have definitely approved, she loved nightshade."

Morgan shuddered at her touch and thankfully, Serana relented before she let out another thu'um that shook the house, like the one she had done a few minutes earlier.

"What else?" Morgan asked after another few moments of silence.

"We have an agreement with the Dawnguard. I know, that's unexpected, but Sorine was happy with the offer I made her. She would handle any vampires that would be daft enough to enter a town, village or city, while my…erm…." Serana muttered, trying to think of a word to describe her vampires under her command.

"Minions."

Serana dug her fingers into Morgans ribs and smirked as she wriggled under her. She stopped after a minute of torture before replying.

"No you dolt," Serana said teasingly, "I was thinking of-"

"Bitches."

Morgans shriek shook everything within four hundred yards.

"Behave," Serana admonished her playfully.

"Sorry," Morgan replied, sounding anything but.

"'Fellow vampires' would take care of vampire nests in the lands that were causing trouble," Serana finally managed to finish.

"Nice idea. Sorine does seem to have a level head…although there is a problem that had just turned up," Morgan sighed now.

"How do you mean?"

Morgan used a telekinetic spell to bring a letter that was lying on a desk out of reach to send it hurtling into her hand, and then she passed it to Serana, who sat up to straddle Morgan again before reading the letter aloud.

_Attention, loyal sons and daughters of Skyrim!_

_You have been misled by the lies and trickery of your so called 'savior' of this proud land! The one known as Morgan, as well as the title that she does not deserve, 'Dragonborn', is responsible for the deaths of HUNDREDS of innocent lives!_

_How do I know this you may ask?_

_Because some loyal subjects of mine happened to be in Markarth when the atrocity caused by this false heroine was committed. Morgan and her vampiric whore were seen slaughtering the fine people of Markarth as though they were merely food! While many of you think that she has been noble and honourable in her deeds throughout the land, this proof says otherwise._

_Therefore, as Jarl of Windhelm and Eastmarch, I, Ulfric Stormcloak, is offering a forty thousand septim bounty on the head of Morgan Aurelius, and twenty thousand for her vampire whore._

_Dead or alive._

_Seek them out, brothers and sisters of Skyrim! Find them and bring them to face justice!_

_Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm, Jarl of Eastmarch._

Serana gasped as she dropped the letter, which fell onto Morgans chest. Morgan picked it up and threw it onto the floor and brought her hands round Seranas waist to drag her down to her.

"How did he know?"

"No idea," Morgan sighed, "But that is the main reason why I wanted to make this place. Only a few that I trust know where it is. Balgruuf and Elisif have already pledged that we are allowed to remain in their cities…but I said we shouldn't be seen openly should we go to either place. And the remainder of the Jarls are apparently after our blood now after this."

"With bounties like that, I don't blame you for being cautious," Serana agreed quietly.

"We still have Lydia, the Companions, Jordis and the others who fought alongside us," Morgan continued, her hand cupping Seranas thigh again.

Serana wriggled in her grip.

"Yes….but it's still not enough to guarantee our safety."

"Which is why you should read this letter too," Morgan said, passing another note that she had pulled out from the desk cabinet a moment ago.

Serana took it and read it, laying the parchment on Morgans chest as though it was an everyday occurrence. The motion caused Morgan to giggle, the letter never staying in one place for a second.

"Hey, quit moving," Serana muttered with wink.

Morgan did as asked, although it took a tremendous amount of willpower to not start up again.

_Morgan._

_I have heard of what that fool in Windhelm has been up to. And while he may be correct in the 'killing all those people' comment, he has also forgotten that those people were pretty much dead already, their minds and souls lost to that of others._

_And of course, not many people could place a bounty that large on his fat head, seeing as he murdered the High King and all._

_But I have strayed off topic._

_Morgan, I will be blunt. We need someone with your abilities. We can teach you how to kill silently and stealthily. In return, you would be helping us get our name to be known in Skyrim once again._

_If you are interested, come to the place where you teased that mage boy. You know where I speak of. Burn the letter when you have read this. And if your companion wishes to join you, she may do so._

_Astrid._

Serana whistled and allowed Morgan to take the letter from her before she filled her hands with fire, incinerating the letter instantly.

"So…"

"I think…."

"We should go," they both chorused at the same time.

Then they burst out laughing.

"Great minds think alike," Serana chuckled.

"Great _vampire women _think alike," Morgan added.

"Now you are just flattering me," Serana purred as she pinned Morgans wrists down to the bed and grinned wickedly at her. "And that's one of many things I have missed over the last few months."

"We better make up for lost time then," Morgan whispered as she brought her head upwards to kiss her…at the exact same time Serana had dipped her head down to do the same.

Scar, who was lying on the top floor, scampered down the stairs and went under the long dinner table in the centre of the hall, much to the amusement of the two vampires on the bed, who had been looking at who had been making the whimpering noises.

"She'll get used to it," Morgan grinned.

"She had better," Serana smiled in reply as she kissed her throat.

"Welcome home," Morgan muttered.

"When I am with you…I am already home," Serana said simply as she began to lay soft kisses further down her body…


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for making my email implode with alerts and reviews everyone XD Seriously though, I could not believe the response I got from the first chapter, thank you all so much for your input, thoughts and comments, it means an awful lot to see what you all think :D  
****To those I cannot reply to directly:**

**-Guest: thank you! It means alot that you are enjoying my writing so far :D  
-dbfisudgcadsv: I love you moreeeeeee! XD  
-redchillismoke: Thank you! I always wanted a wolf companion lol and as for my spins...well, you know me better than anyone :D  
-InuGhost2.0: Thanks! LOL Yeah Scar will feature a fair bit in this fic :) And nope, Ulfric isn't dead, Harkon is though :D  
-Dovabeth: welcome back! :D Aweeee, you are too kind, thank you!**

**Okay, here is the next chapter anyway :) Any mistakes etc feel free to PM me or whatever so I can change them, and hope you like it :D  
**

* * *

"I hate this place," Morgan muttered with a soft snarl in her voice.

Serana simply squeezed her hand once in agreement before she looked at Dawnstar. The two of them were standing on the steep hillside, out of sight from prying eyes. Even with the heavy snow that fell on them in a continuous torrent was not enough to hide them fully. Serana wore a jet black leather top and black leather leggings, a small cloak finishing off her appearance. Morgan wore a similar outfit, although she had a red leather top.

There was a huff of what sounded like impatience, and Morgan grinned fondly at Scar, who was sitting there and looking rather bored.

"We will move soon. We have to wait until it's dark," Morgan told her.

Scar yawned, her fangs fully exposed.

"I think she's bored," Serana remarked with a grin.

Morgan sat down and continued to look at the guards far below them and she snarled again. Serana sat down beside her, wrapping an arm wound her waist. Scar moved over to lie on both of the vampires laps and simply lay there as though it were an everyday thing. Morgan had been pleased to see that Scar had trusted Serana so quickly, it meant she wouldn't have to worry about fighting between the two of them.

"Nice and warm now," Serana smiled…and then she sighed as she noted that Morgan was still baring her fangs at the sight below them. "Morgan, you knew that this might happen one day."

"Just seeing them here is enough to make my blood boil."

Serana looked down to see the Stormcloak soldiers that were milling around. She remembered when she and Morgan had last come here, and she knew that this was one of many reasons why the Dragonborn was so angry. The last Jarl had apparently been exiled, according to snippets of news they had picked up as they travelled north, and was now on her way to Solitude.

Ulfric Stormcloak had retaken Dawnstar.

"It was always likely," Morgan sighed as she finally answered Seranas unspoken question. "Dawnstar is close to Windhelm and Elisif doesn't have the numbers needed to keep that blow-hard in his slum of a city."

"We cannot do much about them…for the time being," Serana smirked.

"You always know how to make me smile," Morgan laughed softly, running her hand along Scars back gently.

"Only because you are a grumpy bitch at the best of times," Serana retorted playfully.

"Keep it up and I will ask Scar to urinate on you."

Serana lightly dug her fingers into Morgans ribs and sighed as she lay her head on Morgans shoulder.

"I was thinking you know…"

"Does your head hurt then?"

Serana repeated the tickle before replying.

"As I was saying, I was thinking earlier. About the bounty that we now have on our heads. It's a lot of gold you know, and that's why I have been a little cautious about the time we have taken to come here."

"You are referring to how the Dark Brotherhood has been on a slump in recent years," Morgan said knowledgably.

Morgan had heard a lot about the organisation ever since she had fled Cyrodiil. They had been wiped out in most of the other provinces, mainly because of the Thalmor, the rest had died out when the remaining high ranking members vanished. Meeting the last of the assassins a few months back had been unexpected, but Morgan had known that at the time, she had needed their help.

But since defeating Harkon, she hadn't heard anything about the group, nor of any murders in any of the towns and cities. And this worried her a little.

"I do," Serana muttered softly, taking a deep breath. "Do you think this might be a ruse?"

"I thought about that since I got that letter," Morgan replied, "I think it is genuine. I have no doubt that Astrid might have thought about taking a contract on me, I have no doubt that many people want me dead by now…I don't know, maybe Babette talked her out of it."

"She may be a child in appearance, but she is three hundred years old and an assassin herself," Serana said quietly.

"I know."

Serana shuffled closer to Morgan and smiled as she allowed herself to fall asleep, the warmth of the ice wolf making her feel even more comfortable. Morgan grinned and she simply sat there, looking at the Stormcloaks walking around as though they had defeated the World-Eater themselves.

_Sorry everyone, I got there first._

Morgan snorted with amusement as she continued to keep watch, her arm wrapped around Seranas midriff and the other resting on Scars thick fur.

* * *

"Two guards ahead of us," Serana whispered.

The three of them had stealthily made their way around Dawnstar and were heading towards the coastline. They hadn't had any trouble, nor had anyone been alerted to their presence. _Until now anyway_, Morgan thought as she looked through the thick foliage to see two Stormcloaks standing there, their battered iron blades hanging in their sheathes.

"Pretty much unarmed," Morgan added.

"I think you should let me see what your lovely friend here can do," Serana grinned back, her orange eyes twinkling with mirth as she petted Scar affectionately on the head.

"As much fun as that would be, I don't think that two torn apart soldiers left strewn around the snow is a good way of staying unnoticed," Morgan replied as she also petted Scar. "No offence my dear."

Scar cocked her head and Morgan beamed at her before she unsheathed her blade.

"Back in a minute," she said.

Serana blinked and she was gone.

_How is she so fast? I can't even see where she went...oh she's nearly there already…_

Serana looked on as Morgan suddenly seemed to reappear just behind the two Stormcloaks. She wrapped an arm round the neck of the first and slashed his throat with a quick movement, the other soldier oblivious to her soundless kill. That ignorance was paid for when Morgan did the same to the other guard, letting the bodies fall into a heap.

She walked over with the ice wolf alongside her and she shook her head.

"You have been learning a few spells I see."

"Invisibility. Never tried it before," Morgan grinned as she knelt down to collect the dripping blood from the corpses, bottling the red liquid into bottles attached to her waist belt.

"Could have fooled me, I couldn't see you until you ended the spell," Serana remarked, impressed at her abilities.

"To be honest, I didn't think I could do it…takes alot of magicka to use it."

"That's because you love blowing things up and setting fire to people," Serana said as she looked around.

"Says you," Morgan replied cheekily as she stood up and lightly slapped Seranas backside. "Come on, we better get out of here."

Serana looked at Morgan as she hefted the two corpses over her shoulders effortlessly and dumped them into the sea, swarms of slaughterfish appearing seconds later. Then she looked down to Scar.

"She just slapped my arse…little minx."

Scar seemed to tilt her head in amusement like Morgan would have done before sprinting away to rejoin her mistress. Serana laughed as she did the same. If that was how Morgan liked to play, then she wouldn't back down.

* * *

"These doors always give me the shivers," Morgan said quietly.

Serana had to agree. The Black Doors of the Dark Brotherhood were well know to her, being a vampire of her age. And like Morgan, she also felt a cold presence whenever she came across one of these doors.

"So, what do we do now? Astrid never gave you the pass phrase to get inside," Serana pointed out, and the she frowned. "And why did she not ask to meet in the Sanctuary in Falkreath?"

"No idea," Morgan frowned as she looked at the ominous Black Door.

And then she smirked wickedly.

* * *

"Still no sign of her?" Astrid said as she looked up at Nazir.

Nazir shook his head as he leaned against the stone pillar, trying not to look at the emaciated corpse of the Night Mother that resided in the corner, nor of the jester that was concentrating on arranging the array of tools he used in his profession as Keeper.

"None. You think she isn't interested?"

Astrid ran her hand through her long blonde hair in frustration as she met gazes with the older assassin.

"I have no idea…you know that people will have been looking for her after the bounty was placed on her head."

"I remember when you asked me if we should go for the bounty ourselves," Nazir pointed out with a wry smile, "And you said that 'was a last resort'. You think we have passed that point now? Don't get me wrong, I liked her…not that way," he added as Astrid managed a weak smirk.

"I think you may be…"

"You better not say what I think you are thinking of saying," came a sharp voice from the darkness of the room where they were standing.

Most people would have thought that the voice was that of a child. Even Astrid had thought this when she first met the owner of that voice. Of course, that opinion changed when she found out that said owner was a vampire, and an ancient one at that. Astrid sighed as she met the red and piercing eyes of Babette and shook her head.

"Babette, you know that I admire the Dragonborn in many ways…but you know better than anyone just how bad we are faring right now. We are weaker than before we met her, after the loss of Veezara and Festus…and…"

"Astrid, I have followed your orders ever since we met. I have the coldness of a vampire, I may be much older than all of you, but even I know how you are feeling," Babette said as she walked inside the room and lightly grasped Astrids hands in hers.

Astrid was tempted to remove her hands from the cold hands that had taken hers, but only for a moment. Instead, she knelt down and stared at the vampire child as she continued to talk.

"I know that losing Arnbjorn was difficult. He was an angry wolf, and he died as one too. But he also saved our lives by distracting the soldiers that had attacked our beloved Sanctuary. We may have argued a lot, but I loved him as I would any Brother or Sister of the Dark Brotherhood."

Babette stepped closer and embraced the much taller Nord woman and whispered into her ear.

"But you are still our leader, and we need you to be clear headed. You are thinking of taking an offer from the man that had most likely ordered our deaths. You still have me, Nazir, Cicero and Gabriella…when she wakes at any rate."

"She hasn't woke up in a month," Astrid hissed.

"I know, and I am doing what I can. She will recover, but it takes time to recover from being hit by five arrows dipped in nightshade poison," Babette replied as she pulled away so that Astrid could see her again.

Astrid sighed.

"I'm sorry, I…"

"Astrid, take some time for yourself, "Nazir cut in quietly as he walked over and gently took her hands in his, Babette walking over to cut off the approaching Cicero.

"What if she comes then? We will still no longer have the numbers we need for our name to be known again," Astrid muttered.

Nazir smirked.

"Then we teach her all we know. You said it yourself that 'she has the darkness of an assassin'," he said, recalling a conversation about the Dragonborn a few months previously.

"Maybe you're right," Astrid muttered before adding, "although the news of her mother going missing after Veezara's death will be something that Morgan will not take too kindly on."

Nazir cursed the Divines for making the matron act like this. She was not as cold and professional as she used to be, not since the slaughter at the Falkreath Sanctuary, and the change bothered him. She was doubting her own abilities to lead, and that was dangerous for their organisation. She never even threatened Cicero any more for his annoying antics, and that bothered him even further. Nazir sighed and easily hauled Astrid to her feet, maintaining eye contact.

"Look, I know this is hard for you, it's hard for all of us. But we need you to stay focused. We know she is coming, as her house was deserted. She must be on her way and taking her time. She does have a bounty on her head after all."

Astrid smiled in thanks and took a few deep breaths. She nodded to Nazir in thanks and walked past him without another word, also ignoring the damned jester running past her with an annoyed looking Babette right behind him.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH THOSE DEATHBELL PLANTS CICERO!"

"But Mother loves those plants…plants of death!" Cicero squealed with mirth.

Astrid sighed now and shook her head…and then the ground shook.

She looked up at Nazir, who was still standing in the same place and her eyes widened. Cicero and Babette appeared a few seconds later…Babette on Cicero's back with her arms wrapped around the jesters neck and her fangs bared.

"What was that?" Babette asked, still clinging onto a rapidly turning blue Cicero as she continued her chokehold.

"Felt like the ground shook," Nazir muttered as he looked at the ceiling.

"Felt like the earth…moved! Hahaha! That sounded rude!" Cicero cackled despite his lack of oxygen.

Babette rolled her eyes and squeezed his neck tighter with her arms, her legs now gripping round his waist.

"Sleep now, idiot" she muttered as Cicero fell face first onto the ground.

Babette stood up and primly smoothed her cream dress down and shrugged as Astrid raised her eyebrows at her.

"Best way to shut him up," Babette remarked, "Oh...and she is coming, I bet you a hundred gold pieces that she is coming"…then she laughed as the ground shook again, fiercer than last time.

Because this time, they all heard another sound apart from the rumbling of the earth and the sound of falling pieces of stone coming from the ancient walls of the Dawnstar Sanctuary. And after a moment of concentration, both Nazir and Astrid could hear what had caused Babette's sudden merriment.

"**HELLOOOOOOOOO? IT'S MEEEEEEEEEE?**"

Astrid snorted with amusement as Nazir let loose with a booming laugh. The two of them watched as Babette raced up the steps as fast as she could before following her, Nazir muttering to his mistress with an amused grin on his face.

"Told you she was coming."

"So did Babette," Astrid pointed out with a smirk as she went ahead.

As always, Nazir had the last word.

"You still lost the bet though."

* * *

"Hello? It's me?" Serana snorted as she shook her head.

Morgan shrugged with a silly grin on her face.

"What was I meant to say? 'Hello, I am the Dragonborn, come and get your bounty everyone within two thousand yards'," Morgan replied with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I think the first one was better," Serana grinned.

"I have been learning a lot about the thu'um since we were apart. Odahviing taught me how to focus it so that only a few could hear the words as long as it was directed at them."

"Can you do that when we make love?"

Morgan turned her head away as she felt the blush forming on her face. She regretted drinking her fill so soon, as the blood that wasn't hers rushed through the long dead capillaries of her skin.

"That a yes?"

"Bitch."

"Such language!"

Morgan and Serana looked simultaneously as they spotted the small vampire child standing there with an amused grin on her face.

* * *

Babette couldn't help but smile. Even after many months, they still squabbled and joked with each other like children. Both of them still looked as though nothing had changed over the months that had gone by. Serana seemed to be more relaxed now, although Babette noted a slight tenseness in her stance, as though she was expecting an attack at any point.

_She's definitely a smart one,_ she mused with a grin.

Then she yelped as she was picked up and spun around in a circle, Morgans arms wrapped around he waist. She was eventually let down and she pouted at the Dragonborn with a fake snarl on her face.

"I am NOT a child!"

"Nice try Babette, I KNOW you are trying not to laugh," was Morgan's response.

Babette pouted for real this time and couldn't help but grin at her.

"It was worth the try. Although this doesn't excuse where in the name of Sithis you have been for a month."

"You had that letter a month?" Serana asked incredulously.

"Five weeks," Morgan muttered sheepishly.

"Honestly, these young people," Serana said with a wink to Babette.

Babette was rather glad when Astrid and Nazir appeared behind her. It meant she was safe from being teased by Morgan for a while longer.

"Come on in, we need to talk," Astrid said after a moment of silence.

Morgan, Serana and Scar followed her inside, Babette the one closing the door and following them deeper inside the Sanctuary. She prayed to Sithis that their arrival was a sign of things to come. They had lost half their members, but maybe things were beginning to come right for the Dark Brotherhood again.

_After all, Cicero did keep telling us that she would come. It was as though he knew she was coming from the Night Mother herself…wait…does he know firsthand?_

Babette kept that thought at the back of her mind for now. She could ask Morgan when they were alone after all.

_Wonder what Nazir is making for supper this time?_

Babette giggled as she sped up, ignoring the looks that everyone were giving her. She was used to being stared at. After all, she was the least likely assassin out of all of them. She sat down on her chair, smoothing her dress down and waited for the others to begin talking. Patience was one thing she was good at, and she knew that Morgan would tell them all what was on her mind.

_Just hope she doesn't get angry or something. I doubt even I could take her on after the tales I have heard about her over the last few months._

She and Serana would make fine assassins, there was no doubt of that in the mind of the three hundred year old vampire. The only question was, how far would they be willing to travel down the road of that of a Dark Brotherhood assassin?

Babette sat there with a straight face, although she was eager to laugh. Sometimes, she _loved _acting innocent_._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooooooooo! :) Sorry for the stupid wait, I bought a new desktop and it has been a royal a**e to get it working correctly :P But it is working now, and I managed to get this chapter typed and I have started on the next one too, so hopefully, the wait will be much less! Thank you to everyone who reads this story, reviews, adds to favourites etc, it really does mean alot to me :) To the non-PM people:**

**-Guest: thank you! Account or otherwise, thank you for taking the time to read and review, glad you like the story so far :D  
-InuGhost: Yeah I wanted Morgan to have gained some level of control over her Thu'um...even though she used it in a way that would have made the Greybeards frown a bit XD Answering your question about Delphine etc, the Blades will be in this fic in later chapters ;D  
-Guest2: thanks for the compliment and as for smut, not sure how far I will take it this time :P  
-Dovabeth: LOL Thanks! I think O_o XDDDDD Glad you are enjoying the story!  
-Koona: Thanks for reviewing :D Yeah I 3 Gabriella, she was awesome :) I had to add Scar as another character, like you say, I felt that animal companions were lacking somewhat (even though there are mods on the PC for that sort of thing :D)**

* * *

"Well, the first thing I have to ask is why Cicero is lying on the floor over there," Morgan said as she sat down, pointing to the motionless assassin with a slightly concerned look on her face.

"He wouldn't shut up," Babette replied as she sat down beside Astrid.

Astrid nodded to Nazir, who promptly walked over and threw a goblet of water onto the jesters face. The reaction was instantaneous. Cicero leaped into the air as though he had been lying down in a pool full of slaughterfish and he drew his ebony dagger out of his sheath, his eyes slightly wild.

"CALM DOWN!" Nazir roared, his own scimitar blade deflecting a dagger thrust.

Cicero looked around and spotted Morgan and Serana sitting there, and once again, he changed personalities immediately. He sheathed his dagger before walking around the table…on his hands, before sitting down beside Morgan and gently took her hand in his before giving it a gentlemanly kiss.

"Ohhhh, if Cicero had known you were coming, I would have worn a better attire!" Cicero cooed, Morgan grinning in response as she eventually managed to move her hand away.

"Flatterer," she told him with a cheeky wink before looking back to Astrid, who had rolled her eyes at the scene before clearing her throat.

"Thank you for coming Morgan. I know that getting a letter in such a manner was unexpected, but we are desperate for help," Astrid started, her eyes looking more weary than Morgan would ever think could happen to someone such as her.

"Where is everyone? Gabriella, Festus, Veezara, Arnbjorn, Liz…," Morgan trailed off, seeing how all the blood drained out of Astrids face as each of those names were rallied off.

Morgan felt Seranas hand gripping hers under the table and she gripped back in kind, feeling a sense of dread settling over everyone in that cold room. Astrid took a few deep breaths while Nazir passed a few goblets of Alto wine around, a goblet of blood for Babette, Serana and Morgan. The vampires looked at Nazir, who shrugged.

"It's mine."

Morgan took a small sip, even though she was well fed already, and continued to watch Astrid as she replied with a small and almost timid voice.

"It's easier to start from the beginning," she said.

* * *

_4 weeks earlier…_

"So? How was the contract?"

Arnbjorn gave her wife a slightly angry look before reining in his beast blood. He knew he shouldn't feel angry at her, he knew just how bad things had gotten over the last few months, but sometimes he couldn't help but vent his frustrations out at anyone within sight. Most of the time, it was Astrid who received his anger, the rest was generally aimed at the jester.

"Fucking awful," Arnbjorn groused as he sat down on the chair with a thump.

"Explain."

"Well, the person who enacted the Black sacrament turned out to be a town guard undercover," he replied sharply, feeling his blood churn once more. "I had to kill the whelp before he could alert the town guards on duty once he found out who I was."

"And then?" Astrid hissed, feeling a worsening sense of fear smother her with every second.

"I managed to catch him and broke his neck in an alleyway."

"Good, no harm done? Right?"

"No. You see, I happened to have killed the little shit in an alleyway full of guards who must have been waiting for him to bring me to them."

"By Sithis," Astrid muttered.

"I killed a few of them, but more turned up. You know how many of the cockroaches there are in Solitude. Anyway, I managed to flee with a few arrows up my arse."

"Did you lose them?"

Arnbjorn nodded and he gently wrapped his arm round his wife's waist, bringing her closer so that she could settle on his lap.

"You were lucky…but well done for getting out of there."

"Yeah….what about the others? Are they back yet?"

Astrid shook her head. Babette was out on a contract in Falkreath, while Veezara was currently escorting none other that the Dragonborn's mother around the Reach, attempting to stay clear of forsworn and the occasional Stormcloak patrol, the latter having recently retaken control of Falkreath.

Festus and Gabriella were currently outside the sanctuary and gathering information from Falkreath, trying to learn of a way to stay hidden from the many patrols that seemed to be scouring the woods. Cicero was still holed up in the chambers upstairs, muttering like he always did. Astrid had first thought that he was plotting something, but every time she had hidden in that room, Cicero seemed to have been talking to himself.

And the Night Mother, although Astrid didn't really count her as a viable conversationalist.

"Any news from Veezara?"

"The only thing I have heard from him was that Lilith Aurelius is not to be fucked with…he said she slit a bandits throat while he was sleeping, saying that they needed the food there more than he did," Astrid replied.

"Cold…colder than her daughter anyway."

"Apart from slaughtering hundreds of people in Markarth, yes," Astrid muttered with a smirk.

She had been impressed and rather nervous after hearing about the entire population being killed by the Dragonborn and her lover a few months back. Babette in particular seemed to have generated a lot of interest about why Morgan had done such a thing, and when she found out that two Daedric Princes had been involved, Astrid knew that big things were taking place.

"And what of Morgan? And Serana?"

"They are both fine," Babette said as she emerged from the corner of the room where she had obviously been eavesdropping. "Serana is still in Castle Volkihar, and no vampire attacks have occurred since they retook the castle. Morgan…she's trying to live a peaceful life."

Astrid shook her head that last snippet of news. If Morgan thought she could forget all the killing she had done by trying to ease herself into a peasant-like lifestyle, she would be sorely mistaken.

"Speaking of which, did you send that letter?"

Babette nodded to Astrid's question and she simply stared back at Arnbjorn as he bristled in anger again.

"Why did you do that? We don't need her."

"Are you questioning my judgement…husband?" Astrid asked softly, a sharp tongue wrapped inside a velvet layer.

"No…I just want to know why," Arnbjorn replied, his anger once again being reined in.

"The reason is simple. We are in deep trouble. There are no contracts anymore, and those that do turn up seem to be lures for us. Now I doubt that Elisif told anyone about out agreement, but she is in a place full of vipers, and she is alone. Maybe one of her court found out. But that is of no consequence. All that matters now is…"

Astrid's reply was cut off as the three of them heard a yell for help, and immediately, all three ran out of the room as fast as they could.

* * *

Festus was supporting Gabriella on his shoulder, the Dunmer bleeding heavily from five arrows jutting out of her abdomen. Babette ran off to get her healing potions and remedies while Nazir, who had been sleeping moments before, sprinted over to the dinner table and threw everything onto the floor, allowing Festus and Astrid to carry Gabriella over to the table and lay her down.

"What happened?" Astrid hissed.

Festus paced back and forth before replying, the cuts and slight lacerations on his armour and body an indication of how close he had been to joining the woman in injury terms.

"Fucking Stormcloaks happened," Festus muttered as he drained a bottle of magicka.

"Just spit it out old man before…"

"Before what, you dumb wolf? Festus snapped back, his eyes wild with anger.

It was Astrid who stopped a potential murder within their own ranks, pushing the two men away with firm hands and glaring at each in turn.

"It is not the time for this," she scolded them, "What matters is what we do now."

Festus took a few breaths to calm himself and nodded, although Arnbjorn still looked rather annoyed.

"Gabby and I were watching two patrols meet in the centre of the road. We overheard them saying the 'Dark Brotherhood' and another name, 'Erikur'. Anyway, it seems that this 'Erikur' has made a power play in Solitude, Elisif being placed under arrest along with General Rikke and a few others. I don't know what happened next, it was a blur…"

"You're doing fine, " Astrid said softly, ignoring Arnbjorn exasperated look at how she talked to Festus, "What happened then?"

"Then everything went to shit faster than when Arnbjorn tried to cook," Festus muttered sourly as he wiped his forehead and grimaced at the bloody streak his arm left behind. "We made to come back when the guards let loose a bunch of arrows…I have no idea how the knew we were there. Maybe a Detect Life spell. Anyway, the bastards hit Gabby…"

Babette came back into the room and stood on the chair as she leaned over Gabriella's unmoving body and without hesitation, yanked an arrow from her abdomen. The vampire ignored the yells coming from most of the people there, leaving Astrid to explain.

"She knows more of medicine better than any of us," Astrid reminded them all, her eyes watching the unchild the whole time.

"With good reason. I didn't spend a few centuries sitting on my arse you know," Babette replied as she removed another arrow.

"You…are…listening to…Morgan too…much…" Gabriella wheezed unexpectedly.

"Hush. You have lost a lot of blood but you will survive….the bastards used nightshade on their arrows though," Babette muttered as she pressed a cloth over Gabriella's face, knocking the woman out quickly so that Babette could work.

"Nightshade? There's irony for you."

"Shut the fuck up and tell me anything else you know," Astrid hissed at Festus, who simply shrugged at her display of anger.

"I dragged her out of there after I managed a lucky hit on what looked like their commanding officer…fellow named 'Ralof'. I don't think he is dead though, he was still standing as we moved deeper into the woods."

"Did they follow you here?" Babette asked, her voice finally showing a hint of anger.

"Do you think I am that stupid?" Festus retorted.

"Do you want an answer to that?" Babette countered.

"Bah!," Festus roared as he waved his hand at the vampire and he met the gaze of Astrid.

"What now?"

"We need to leave. The door will hold for now but eventually they could break inside with magic and brute force. The Sanctuary in…"

"Ohhh, Dawnstar! Cicero will go first and ensure it is clear, Mistress!" Cicero cackled as he walked right behind Astrid, close enough that his breath tickled her throat.

"Fine," Astrid said immediately. "We will make sure that the Night Mother is looked after and will bring her…"

"Cicero will take the Night Mother," Cicero said, his voice losing its childish-like tone and becoming colder instantaneously. "And I could take the wounded girl too."

"Gabriella," Babette corrected him primly as she jumped off the chair and looked up at Astrid, her piercing red irises locked onto the taller Nord's. "He makes a good case. I can go with them and ensure we get there and Gabriella is safe."

"Yes…yes, that's good. The rest of us, pack food and a few essentials. We don't have long," Astrid said as she lay a hand on Gabriella's face tenderly and she closed her eyes, feeling as though a strange presence was watching her…then she opened her eyes and she shook the feeling off, looking at her fellow Sisters and Brothers.

"GO."

For once, her word was heeded to.

* * *

Morgan closed her eyes after hearing the tale and she could feel that part of her soul rearing up, wanting to decimate the attackers of the Dark Brotherhood. She had loved talking to the Dunmer assassin in particular, she had had a way with words that had struck a familiar cord within her, and knowing that she had come so close to death really pissed her off.

But there were other thoughts swirling around inside her head, and most of them were not pleasant.

The first was the knowledge of someone she had once trusted being on the side of the Stormcloaks. She had met Ralof at Helgen, and then again a few weeks later in Riverwood. He had been amusing to listen to and had always looked at her as a savior, a heroine of Skyrim. But he was on an opposing side now, and she knew that she may have to take his life…

The next thought was that of that pompous bastard Erikur being in temporary control of Solitude and therefore all of the Legion and it's soldiers. He had been a power hungry moron, but the news that he had usurped Elisif and had even locked her and Rikke away was something that increased Morgan's anger even more.

And then the last thought, which was by far the most troubling.

Her mother and Veezara, the two of them travelling together. But the Argonian had apparently died, which meant…

Morgan wasn't aware of her movement. One moment, she was sitting in her chair, the next she was straddling the Dark Brotherhood matron and slamming her wrists down onto the cold and unforgiving stone floor, her fangs fully bared for everyone to see.

"WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS MY MOTHER?!" Morgan screamed.

And then Morgan shivered when she felt a calm voice penetrate through her anger.

_Desist child! Let her tell her story. She cannot do that if she is a bloody mess now can she?_

Morgan blinked and she looked down at the woman who was now feebly trying to remove her vice grip from her wrists. She let go and staggered to her feet, feeling Seranas arms around her waist as she practically carried her back to her chair. Nazir helped Astrid to her feet and the assassins watched the Dragonborn warily, wondering if they had make a fatal mistake in allowing her here in the first place.

And when Morgan spoke again, the remainder of the Dark Brotherhood members swore that they could feel the icy chill of Sithis himself emanate from Morgans lips.

"What happened to the rest? Arnbjorn. Festus. Veezara. My Mother? Leave nothing out. I want to know everything. Because when I know who was responsible, I will personally drain each and every one of them dry, before sending their body parts to Ulfric and anyone else who may be involved."

Astrid gulped and was glad of Babette's cold hand gripping hers under the table. She nodded and took a deep breath.

* * *

"Well well, look who is finally awake."

She opened her eyes and winced at the feel of the cold metal binding her wrists together. She blinked a few times to clear her vision and she looked around the room she was in.

A small cell, three stone walls and a thick set of steel bars. And outside, were two men. One of them was leering at her, and she instinctively moved her legs under her and knelt down, her torn rags hiding her thighs and upper body, much to the disappointment of the leering bastard watching her. He wore thick Stormcloak armour, a bears head and claws adding unnecessary detail in her view.

_Dirty fuck. I will kill you last, _she thought before turning her attention to the other man and she knew already who this one was. Tall, piercing eyes that could seemingly spot flaws in a persons character, and a muscular body to show he was not a simple ruler. Fine robes and shoes finished off the mans appearance, but she was not interested in him that way. For like the men watching her, she was watching them, looking for weakness.

"After hearing that ugly bastard breathe, it was hard not to," she replied with a sneer.

The reaction was what she had wanted. The bear-man roared and slammed his hand on the metal bars angrily, spittle flying from his mouth.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! I WILL SEND YOU TO SLEEP AGAIN, YOU…."

"Enough, Galmar."

She raised an eyebrow at how those two words stopped the huge man in his tracks and she looked back at this man now, meeting his gaze.

"Forgive my friend. He does not understand people like you."

"No-one understands me with the exception of one," she replied with a grin.

"Yes, I have seen her fire…now I know where she gets it from. I am Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, and…"

"I know who you are. Some people think you are the best thing to happen to Skyrim. I have to admit, the stories about you were interesting. Until you decided to slaughter your own people for your own needs anyway."

"You know nothing of me, you are an outlander to these parts."

"So was _she._ And last I heard, she still had an awful lot of support," she chuckled softly.

"Not for much longer. She will fall now that most of her allies have turned against her. And to think, all I needed was a generous offer to a Thane of Solitude," Ulfric smiled.

"Your arrogance will be your undoing Jarl Ulfric. Heed my words."

"Really? I never knew we captured someone who could see the future Galmar!" Ulfric chortled.

She smirked wickedly.

"No, I do not see the future. What I do see however is a man living on borrowed time. For _she will come_. For you. Him. Your family. Your friends. Your allies. Your soldiers," she said, every word spoken calmly and clearly. "And then she will wipe out the remainder of your rebellion and Skyrim will know peace once more."

Ulfric Stormcloak had never been afraid of words. After his teachings of the Thu'um, he felt that the only words he should fear were those spoken in the Draconian language. But this woman had said something that had sent cold shivers down his spine, despite the thick and comfortable garments he wore. But he also embraced a challenge.

"And I will be ready for her. Get comfortable my dear, you have a wait ahead of you. And when she comes for me, I will bring her head to you," he said, before turning around and walking away, Galmar Stone Fist alongside him.

Back in her cell, Lilith Aurelius blinked back the tears she could feel forming in her eyes and she looked at the small grate above, the stars twinkling in the night sky.

Then she smiled.

Her daughter was still out there. And Ulfric Stormcloak was going to learn that no-one messed with Morgan Aurelius. No-one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! :D Sorry for the wait again, I keep getting nasty hours at work and time has not been on my side...But I managed to get this typed quite quick so hopefully, I can get faster updates now I know when I am in XDDDDD**

**For the nonPM people:**

**Guest: yeah, he will get his comeuppance, don't you worry :) LOL That is a good suggestion...and sorry for the waiting, hope this chapter is good enough for you :D  
InuGhost: Maybe next time XD Yeah, Ulfric just made a very fatal error... :P As for a flashback...read on this and next chapter and you will know ;) And thank you so much for your continued support! :D**

**here you are, hope you like it :D  
**

* * *

Astrid took a deep swig of the wine, savouring the taste before lowering her shaking hand onto the table, the tankard clutched in her fingers in a death grip. She would never admit it outright, but Morgan's last words had scared her to the core. She had been used to her joking around with the other assassins, she had forgotten that this woman had also slaughtered hundreds of mindless people without even bothering about why she had done it.

She took a shivering breath before speaking, not meeting the gaze of the Dragonborn sitting opposite her, instead looking at a small spider that scuttled across the dark wood of the table as she continued her tale.

* * *

"We have problems."

"What now?" Astrid muttered wearily as she looked up to see Nazir standing there with an expression that she had never seen him wear before.

Nazir was dressed in his usual Hammerfell/Dark Brotherhood attire, his scimitar held in his fingers tightly.

"They are at the door. We can hear explosions. They must be using magic and anything else to blast the rocks around the door to get through," Nazir reported softly.

"Then it's time," Astrid said as she stood up and unsheathed her blade. "Nazir, if I fall, get the others to Dawnstar."

"You can do that yourself," he responded with a hint of dry humour, and Astrid smiled a little as she walked past him.

Now that she was out of the main chambers of the Sanctuary and heading towards the one and only exit, she could indeed hear muffled explosions and even yells of encouragement coming from the attackers outside.

"Time to kill," Arnbjorn muttered as he came alongside his wife, placing a hand on her buttock and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Is there nothing else you think about apart from sex and blood…wait, I already know," Astrid replied as she spun around, pushed her husband against the wall and kissed him full on the mouth.

She broke the kiss and gave her werewolf husband a thankful smile before looking at the stairway that led to the exit. She was glad that Babette, Gabriella and even Cicero had left a few hours before, taking the Night Mother with them. It meant that somehow, the Dark Brotherhood may survive to fight another day.

_If only she had come…_

Astrid shook her head at that thought. She couldn't blame the Dragonborn for not being here, she had her own destiny and lifestyle, however insane it might seem to her. But she had still hoped that she had come, she would have proven useful…

"COME AND MEET YOUR END!" a voice yelled as they heard the unmistakable sound of the door toppling to the ground and a small avalanche of rock and debris follow it shortly after.

She narrowed her eyes as she heard multiple footsteps coming down the steps. If the Stormcloaks wanted her alive they would be sorely mistaken…

* * *

"COME ON!"

Astrid blinked as she felt Nazirs arm wrap around her waist and haul her upright. She stared at the body of the Stormcloak boy that had attacked her, her Blade of Woe stuck in his throat. The body of Festus lay nearby, the victim of said boy as he had somehow survived the immense waves of Destruction magic that the elderly assassin had been producing, and had managed to land a killing blow, the sword imbedded between Festus's eyes.

She had leapt onto the young man and had stabbed at him so many times, she had lost count, and had ended his whimpering sounds with a final stab at his bloody throat. But she had been caught by his flailing dagger that he had somehow managed to unsheathe, and she could feel the blood trickling down her body as she was dragged away by Nazir.

"Wait…Arnbjorn…where is he?!"

Nazir shook his head and tried to move her, but she stood firm as she looked around, surrounded by a few dozen bodies. And then she felt the tears fall as she spotted her husband lying on the ground near a tree, three blades stuck into his body. And his head was no longer attached, lying a few feet away from where it should have been.

"He saved my life. He pushed me into that ditch as those bastards swarmed him…and he took out a few of them by the looks of it," Nazir said quietly as he stopped trying to move her.

"It's all over," Astrid whispered.

She never felt the blow on the back of the head, nor did she feel Nazir's arms pick her up and carry her away from the burning remains of the Falkreath Sanctuary. But she did hear his mumblings before everything went black.

"Sorry Astrid, but you are wrong. We will live on like we always do. And somehow, we will get vengeance."

Astrid smiled as she finally went to sleep.

_Vengeance? Sounds good enough for me. Pray for me husband, I will see you again…but only after I spill the blood of those that the Dread Father requires._

* * *

Morgan gently moved her hand across the table and took Astrid's hand, giving it a soft squeeze. The motion caused Astrid to look up at last, and Morgan could see the tears falling down her face. It was now that she could see just how much of a toll that the deaths of her husband and half of her fellow assassins had taken on the Nord woman.

"I'm sorry Astrid. I truly am."

Astrid nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes as she met the vampires gaze.

"Thank you. I will see him again after all. But I…I don't know what else I can do."

"That is easy," Morgan replied softly, causing everyone in that room to look at her instantly.

"What do you mean?" Nazir asked in puzzlement.

"Simple. You know who is responsible for the deaths of your Brothers and Sisters. You know that Ulfric will never stop looking for you when he finds out that the attack didn't kill all of you. And you know that not everyone in Skyrim likes Ulfric and some will even try and contact your organisation to try and turn the tide of the war," Morgan explained with a glint in her eyes.

"Brilliant," Babette breathed out before looking around at the others. "She's right. There will be more contracts now that people will get desperate. That means more gold for us and more souls for the Dread Father!"

"But our numbers are so few," Nazir pointed out with his usual dry humour.

"That is where we can come in," Serana piped up, her hand resting on Morgan's shoulder. "We can pick up a few contracts for you and try and get you back on your feet so to speak."

"And in return?"

Morgan almost smiled at the ease at which Astrid had spotted that they wouldn't help willingly without some sort of payment. She looked at her now with a neutral expression.

"You help me get my mother back. I have no idea how Veezara died, and I gather you do not either. So I have to ask you…how did you know?"

Astrid smiled a little now at the Dragonborn.

_She will make a fine assassin._

"I was told by…well, someone very important in the Dark Brotherhood. In a dream anyway. It sounds odd, I know but I believe it was genuine. Babette, do you have it on you?"

Morgan raised her eyebrow as Babette scampered out of the room, and re-emerge a few seconds later, a dusty scroll clutched in her hands. The small vampire child passed the scroll over to Astrid, who nodded in thanks before looking back at Morgan and Serana.

"This scroll has been in our hands since I came to Skyrim. I have no idea where it came from, only that Babette said it was the most sacred object in our possession."

Morgan simply sat there and waited for her to continue. She knew that Astrid would tell her in her own time, and patience was one of her strong points. But even so, she was very eager to know exactly what the scroll held.

"I know you are curious, so I will show you," Astrid said as she stood up and walked to an empty part of the room before unravelling the scroll and reading the ancient words aloud.

Morgan knew a lot about scrolls and magic, thanks to her mothers teachings, but she didn't have a clue about what Astrid was summoning here. None of the words had the usual mentions of daedra, and Morgan knew that whatever she was summoning was much more than a simple Scamp.

Then there was a blinding blue swirl of energy, and Morgan simply watched as the magic dissipated and a figure emerged, wearing a long cloak, shirts and trousers. But it was a spirit and not a daedra, and Morgan wondered again just what…or _who, _this being was.

* * *

He blinked a few times before looking around. Being transported from the Void to Nirn had felt awful the first time, and this time was no different. But he also knew that as a spirit, he shouldn't appear weak in front of anyone, so he straightened his back and looked around.

_Not the same Sanctuary, _he noted as he surveyed the room. It was all man-made and had none of the natural surroundings that the previous Sanctuary had held within. It was also much colder that the previous one, and while he never felt cold like he would have done when he was alive, he could feel the change in temperature clearly.

_Dawnstar then. A shit-hole back in my time._

Then he noted that he was not alone for his summoning. There was the current leader of the last remnants of the Dark Brotherhood. She was excellent at leadership but had been foolish to think that they could continue to survive by simply being cutthroats and hired killers. There was the Redguard, capable yet never ambitious enough to assume leadership, content with his current position.

The jester, touched by madness, yet a very capable assassin while he had stayed in the Cheydinhal Sanctuary in Cyrodiil before assuming the mantle of Keeper. He seemed pleased to see him, and he almost smiled at the way that the odd man was tapping his feet on the ground, as if eager to see his prowess in battle.

Then there was the unchild. Three hundred or so years old and yet she was the strongest of the remainder of the assassins that had survived. But like the Redguard, she was more than happy to follow the Nord's leadership.

And then there the two others in the room. They were new. But he knew of them. She had told him everything about the two vampires that were standing there with identical thoughtful expressions.

One of them was well over a thousand years old, and had only recently been awakened. She belonged to a very powerful lineage of vampires, the Volkihar Clan. He had met many of their number when he had visited Skyrim in his youth, and he knew how powerful they could be. And according to Her, this particular vampire was also one of Molag Bal's personal offspring, a Daughter of Coldharbour.

He felt a little sorrow for the woman before meeting the gaze of the other vampire woman.

The Dragonborn herself. The fire of the dragons and the blood of the Volkihar running through her, he doubted she even knew just how destructive she could be one day. But looking at her now, he could see why She had chosen her to be the next Listener. And the first in centuries. She was the one to lead them back to greatness, where their name would be feared by Kings, Queens, generals and anyone else.

"Morgan. Serana. Meet the Spirit of the Dark Brotherhood."

He smiled. This would get interesting.

* * *

Morgan never believed that the Dark Brotherhood could use a scroll to bring back what was obviously one of their own. His clothes were neatly pressed, and his hood concealed most of his head, only his face visible.

_Quite handsome too._

Morgan shook off the odd feelings and smiled at the spirit as he gave a small smirk at them.

"I'm Morgan. This is Serana. Nice to meet you…sorry, what should we call you?" Morgan asked softly, hoping she hadn't insulted him.

In fact, the spirit laughed, a deep laugh that would make most people shiver, yet to the two vampires, they didn't have the nerve endings anymore to feel such things.

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you. And you may refer to me as Spirit, if you wish," he replied, his voice calm and quiet.

"That would be insulting to one such as yourself," Serana said with her tilted slightly, her teasing tone clear to everyone.

He chuckled again.

"If names are really important to you, then you may refer to me as Lucien. Lucien LaChance."

Morgan gasped, and the entirety of the assassins, as well as Lucien himself all turned their attention to her. She gave a weak grin before looking back at the spirit, never breaking eye contact.

"Sorry…It's just…I have heard of your name. I used to live in Bruma," she added as way of explanation.

Lucien raised his eyebrows at this. He had never thought that anyone would know his name after two hundred or so years after his death. But the Dragonborn had heard of him, and he was intrigued.

"How do you know of me?"

Morgan ignored the shocked stares of the others and looked at him with a saddened expression.

"There is a small ruin near Bruma. Only stones and nothing else. But there are several gravestones there, and ghosts always attack anyone that come within ten feet of the ruins. Of course, I wanted to know why that was…and my mother told me everything."

Lucien was becoming more interested with every second, but he wanted to hear more.

"And how did your mother know of me?" he asked.

"How do any parents learn such things? Gossiping. She was good friends with someone down in the Imperial City, a historian of sorts. Anyway, after a lot of…asking, from myself, she sent a letter to him. And he told her that….that was the place where one of the most dangerous assassins of the Dark Brotherhood had died two hundred years ago. Applewatch Farm." Morgan finished softly.

Lucien nodded and looked back at her.

"The historian was correct. I was once a Speaker of the Black Hand. One of the five that remained after the traitor tricked my Silencer in wiping out most of the Dark brotherhood in Cyrodiil," he explained, pacing as he talked. "I was killed, the Black Hand thinking I was the traitor. I was rewarded in the Void by the Night Mother for my loyalty, and she chose me to become fused with that scroll, knowing that I would be needed again…she never misses a trick does she?" he added wryly at the end.

Morgan noted Cicero was almost bouncing out of his chair in excitement and she almost giggled before looking at the spirit, who had stopped pacing the room and was now looking back at her with a neutral expression.

"I'm sorry for your suffering," she said simply.

Lucien just gave a small smile, which would have been a broad smile on anyone else.

"It is in the past. But thank you."

Morgan nodded to him and then Astrid cleared her throat thoughtfully.

"I am sorry to bring you back from the Void so soon Lucien, but…Morgan wishes to know how her mother was taken, and how one of our own was killed."

Lucien looked at her briefly and then looked back at the vampire Dragonborn. His orders from the Night Mother had been very clear. He was to help this woman to bring about the glory days of the Dark Brotherhood once more, and was also tasked to assist her in any way he could. He was glad that he had talked to the most recent arrivals to the Void before he had been summoned.

The werewolf Arnbjorn had been there, arguing with none other than the Daedric Prince Hircine himself, who felt cheated that the assassin hadn't been sent to his Hunting Grounds in Oblivion, instead of the Void. It had taken the soft and chilling voice of the Dread Father himself to end the argument, and Hircine had vanished immediately afterwards. Lucien couldn't blame him one bit. The werewolf had become human in form once more, his curse removed.

The old mage, Festus, had simply muttered 'it was his time, although he would have liked to burn one more before coming here', and had promptly walked away, seeing if he knew anyone in the Void.

And then there had been the Argonian, who had even tried begging to the Night Mother when She had appeared, trying to console him for his death. She had silenced him with a sharp word or two, and told him that while his part on Nirn had ended, he had done what was required of him and he had pleased the Dread Father.

Veezara had been pacified after that statement.

Lucien had then introduced himself, had told him about the Shadowscales that had been under his command a long time ago as a sign of trust, and after a short time of answering questions from the Argonian, Lucien had asked a question of his own, ignoring the amused chuckling coming from the Unholy Matron who had been watching them intently.

"I will tell you all I know, Morgan Aurelius."

Morgan smiled in thanks and then looked at him with sharp eyes.

"I never told you my last name."

Lucien laughed again. This time full of humour.

_She is sharp. A good sign. _

_**But what else would you expect of your own bloodline, my** **dear**_** _Lucien? _**he heard in his mind, and he pondered on her words for a few seconds before concentrating on the Dragonborn once again.

"No you didn't. But She did. Now, allow me to explain what happened to your fellow assassin and your mother…who is still alive may I add…"

Morgan stayed silent, eager to hear what happened. She clenched Serana's hand in hers, and her vampire lover did the same.

And Lucien began his tale.

* * *

_**A/N: hehehe Godnamet is back! XDDDDDDD**_

_**Anyone get the small hint at the end? :) I am so evil with my cliffhangers and plot twists aren't I?**_

_**Morgan: O-o**_

_**Is that a yes?  
**_

_**Morgan: *smirks*  
**_

_**Eep! Gotta go everyone! She is looking hungry... XD**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Is it safe to come out? O_O Sorry for the long wait again, working has a habit of getting in the way XD Thanks again for your continued support everyone, I will reply with PM's later on. For those who I cannot reply to:**

**-InuGhost: LOL Loved that scroll warning XDDDD Thanks again for your comments :D  
-Guest: Thanks! I like to add a little backstory every now and again :)  
-Xe20: Thank you! And yep, all will be revealed... :P**

**Here you go, and sorry again for the long wait *goes back to hide* XD**

* * *

"Here looks safe."

Lilith Aurelius nodded at the Argonians words and sat down, bringing out her blade and beginning to sharpen the length with a piece of flint.

"You don't waste time do you?"

She smiled as she gave him another brief glance.

"It did carve through seven Stormcloaks not so long ago. I'm surprised it isn't completely blunt," she remarked.

Veezara hissed with laughter as he sat down, pulling out a small loaf of bread and passing it to her. She looked like the Dragonborn in many ways. Her hair was jet black and spilled over her shoulders in a graceful manner. She had the wit that Morgan possessed as well. Not to mention the fact that she was just as deadly with a blade as Morgan was.

As if she had read his thoughts, Lilith looked up at him once more, maintaining eye contact.

"Any idea when we can meet up with her?"

Veezara shook his head sadly. His last letter hadn't arrived at Dragon Bridge, and the news that Falkreath had been retaken by the Stormcloaks meant that they couldn't return to the Sanctuary while it was not safe to do so.

"No. I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't apologise for something you have no control over," she said simply before returning to her blade.

There was silence before the Dark Brotherhood assassin spoke again.

"You fight well. I have never seen your style before."

Lilith chuckled.

"It has been in our generation for as long as I know of. Hundreds of years maybe. My mother taught me everything she knew. And after giving birth to Morgan, I knew that she would need the skills. I knew she was special…every mother thinks that of her children after all, but with Morgan…"

"Go on," he pressed softly, eager to her more about the woman that Skyrim hated and adored in equal measure, yet none really knew her properly.

"Morgan learned everything so quickly, it was uncanny. She never liked using the bow for instance, but she still managed to learn the basics despite her lack of interest. Yet when she uses the blade, it's like her sword is part of her."

"That is a sentiment I can indulge," he said quietly, "I am the last of the Shadowscales and I know that meaning too well."

"I heard about the Shadowscales. There are brief mentions of them in the Bruma records," she said softly.

"It is a title I wear with pride. But I am a Dark Brotherhood assassin first and foremost now."

"Thank you again for your company."

Veezara couldn't blush, but he did give a weak grin at the Breton woman who had managed to disarm his wits with a simple statement.

_This woman would make a fine assassin._

* * *

"Get up Veezara!"

Veezara shot out of his bedroll and instantly unsheathed his dagger and looked around at the cave they had taken refuge in. His eyes found Lilith's immediately, and he noted the scratches on her face straight away.

"What's going on?"

"Stormcloaks. I have no fucking idea how they found us. I thought Solitude was friendly to Morgan. The Jarl wouldn't sell us out so cheaply would she?"

"No. Jarl Elisif and Morgan formed a strong bond of friendship, and while Elisif is young, she is not stupid. She knows what would happen if she pissed off your daughter. The rest of her court on the other hand…we were not alone in that hall yesterday, there were others. And any one of them could have heard a snippet of conversation."

"Shit. That would mean there are traitors in her court."

"And those traitors must have acted already. Maybe exchange information for gold."

"Or maybe exchange me for gold," Lilith muttered sourly.

"They will not touch you. I promised Astrid I would keep you safe, and that is what I will do."

Lilith grinned at him and gave him a brief embrace before picking up her weapons and heading out of the cave, the assassin following a few seconds later with an amused grin on his face.

* * *

"FUCK."

Veezara agreed with her rather blunt comment.

After three days of running and hiding from increasing numbers of Stormcloaks, they had been forced to venture towards Dawnstar. He knew that they had a second Sanctuary there, but Astrid had told him that to come there was a last resort only situation, knowing that there was the possibility of the Falkreath Sanctuary being discovered.

And when they had reached the Falkreath Sanctuary, they found corpses of Stormcloaks and Dark Brotherhood assassins strewn all over the forest.

Veezara could still feel the hand of Lilith's that had gripped his forearm in sympathy as they had buried the bodies of Arnbjorn and Festus. They had even buried what remained of Gabriella's pet spider. He knew no-one would come back here again now that the ruins of the Sanctuary were exposed, but he also knew that if there had been survivors, they would have headed north to the other Sanctuary.

They had travelled for three days, running and hiding from the increasing Stormcloak soldiers that they ran into as they headed north, and the two of them believed that they could make it undiscovered.

_So much for that plan_ Veezara thought bitterly as he watched the two Stormcloak officers approach them. One male, the other female. Both wore the bear claws on the shoulders along with the leather armour of the Stormcloak regime.

"Put down your weapons!" the woman screeched.

It was Lilith who answered of course, much to Veezara's amusement.

"By Talos, you have a horrid voice."

"Shut up you bitch," the man answered as he kept his eyes on the sharp blade held in Lilith's hand, the enchanted metal glowing green in the moonlight.

"And your voice has obviously seen better days as well," Lilith continued, ignoring the remark as easily as killing a fly with a fireball.

Veezara hissed with amusement again. He had never thought that protecting someone instead of killing someone would be entertaining, but Lilith was just like her daughter in that regard.

_They really don't care about anything but family in the end. Just like we do._

"Drop your weapons and you will live," the male Stormcloak said quietly, as though trying to reassure them.

Lilith burst out laughing at that as she twirled her blade in a graceful arc, settling into an attack position.

"Sorry dear," she said as she regarded the blond haired man standing before her, "But I do not care to listen to Stormcloaks too much. It's hard to get rid of the shit out of the ears you know."

Veezara almost lost his composure after that statement, but his years of training and his promise to Astrid and to Lilith reined in his thoughts before they could take over. Instead, he also readied himself, his dwarven daggers held in both hands.

"Nothing but lies," he hissed as he looked at the Stormcloaks, the two officers standing back while thirty regular soldiers formed a circle around them. "That is all that the Stormcloaks believe in."

"Take the woman alive. Kill the assassin," the woman barked.

Veezara was glad when the fighting started. He loved seeing blood being spilled, and if he died taking out one of those annoying officers before he was whisked away to the Void, he would be satisfied.

* * *

She snarled as she slashed the throat of another Stormcloak. She ignored the gurgling coming from the dying man and moved onto her next attacker, parrying his blows as she waited for the right time to strike. She didn't know how Veezara was faring, she only knew that so far, they had killed half of the Stormcloaks so far with no injuries.

_Not the time for self complacency _she told herself sternly as she managed to land a fatal hit on the soldier, her blade puncturing his leather armour as though it were butter, the tip emerging on the other side. She removed the blade by kicking the man away and looked around briefly, trying to regain her bearings.

And her heart sank as she watched Veezara being skewered by at least five blades, his dagger managing to impale itself into the leg of the male Stormcloak officer as the assassin threw it, knowing his death was already imminent.

_I'm sorry Veezara._

She watched as if in slow motion when the Argonian shook his head as if he knew what she had said. And then she screamed as a war hammer landed on the back of the assassin's head, instantly killing him. Lilith felt that rage flow through her, the same rage that she had only unleashed once in her life, back when she had been in the Imperial City where a guard had tried to rape her. She had killed the guard without thinking and had fled. No witnesses had seen her leave, nor had anyone seen the guards demise, so she had been safe from the authorities. But she could never remember the deed itself, it was like Nocturnal herself was shielding the scene from her.

_That's what you get for loving a man who had ties to the Thieves Guild._

She shook her head and yelled as she ran directly into the group of Stormcloaks who had killed the assassin who had protected her and had provided a welcome change of company than what she had been used to.

* * *

Ralof blinked as he applied pressure on the wound in his leg, the dagger lying on the ground beside him. He never thought that he would have been promoted in the short time he had been in the Stormcloak army, but Ulfric had said that his knowledge of the Whiterun hold prior to the battle of Whiterun many months ago was so detailed, he deserved the rank.

_He didn't mention Dark Brotherhood assassins or a woman who shared the Dragonborns bloodlust._

He winced as the other woman passed him a bottle of healing, and he drank the contents, ignoring the foul taste as the liquid ran down his throat.

"Thank you. Help the others."

"There's no need. We got her."

Ralof looked up and indeed watched the three men who had eventually managed to subdue the target and were now tying up her arms with thick rope.

"Is she unharmed?"

"She just killed fifteen of our brethren and you ask…."

Ralof punched the man who had spoken and looked at the others, ignoring the man with a bloody nose.

"It was the order of Jarl Ulfric that she was unharmed. Do you dare defy his commands? Or mine?"

There was no answer and he nodded in satisfaction as he looked at the woman who was kneeling before him.

"You fight like a Nord."

"If that was a compliment, it fell short," Lilith retorted.

Ralof bit his lip to prevent the angry response he wished to say and nodded to the woman, who stepped up and promptly pressed a cloth over the captives nose and mouth while wrapping an arm round her throat, forcing her to breathe.

Lilith Aurelius felt herself falling into the blackness. But before everything went black, she was certain that she saw a black haired woman staring back at her, her eyes bright red and her smile kind and regarding.

_**Fear not, she will come for you Lilith. Stay strong and do not allow fear into your heart. And if you see by beloved, give him my regards.**_

_Who is your beloved? And who are you?_

_**His name is Lucien. And my name ends in the same as yours. You will understand soon. Rest.**_

And everything went black.

* * *

Morgan closed her eyes, feeling the tears of blood falling down her face. It was something she had gotten used to in the last few months. Being a vampire had not only changed her way of life (if you could call it that), but it had also changed her tears. She wiped them away with a cloth that Serana had handed to her and she clung onto the other vampire as she continued to cry.

Astrid felt her tears falling but they were for the woman sitting there and not for her husband. She would see him again after all, but she didn't know if Morgan and her mother would ever be reunited.

"I'm sorry Morgan."

Morgan shook her head as she looked up at Astrid.

"It wasn't your fault. Nor was it Veezara's. He died protecting her and he has my eternal gratitude for it. Its just…how could he do this? Ralof of all people!"

Everyone jumped as Morgan's fist went right through the stone table as though it were parchment, and they now regarded her warily as she began to pace. Even Serana stayed clear of her. She knew that she needed some personal space.

"He was so helpful when I met him in Riverwood when I first got there, even though he and Hadvar were giving each other evil stares. He was even at Marcus's and my wedding…"

Morgan took a deep breath and then breathed out slowly as she turned around to meet the gazes of the others there.

"That is in the past now, and he is my enemy. If he harmed my mother, then I will drain him dry."

Astrid felt a coldness spread through the room at those words, and she swore that the feeling was coming from the Night Mother in the corner of the room. She blinked a few times before meeting Morgan's gaze, trying not to flinch at the sight of the burning irises of the Dragonborn.

"Elisif must have had no chance at the coup. And because Veezara and I couldn't reply to each other…"

"You had no way of telling him Astrid," Morgan said quietly, a thankful smile forming on her lips. "You did everything you could. Thank you."

Astrid nodded, at a loss for words. She was glad when the spirit spoke up again, who had been quiet after retelling the story.

"I grow restless. As does my blade."

Lucien almost smiled as he watched a grin form on the future Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, a smile that promised bloodshed.

"Funny you should say that Lucien. I feel the same way. Astrid, what do we do next?"

Astrid shook her head as she stood up.

"First, you need to get settled in and maybe a change of armour is in order? All of Skyrim recognises you by sight of your armour by now. And maybe Nazir can give you any outstanding contracts we had. Babette can bring you to Gabriella later on if you wish it. And Lucien is an excellent person to ask for anything about the Dark Brotherhood."

Morgan nodded in thanks, glad to see that Astrid was thinking a little more clearly than before. She wiped the last of the bloody tears from her face and nodded again.

"Good idea."

"We have a lot of work to do," Astrid said as she walked out of the room, Nazir following her close behind.

Morgan watched as Serana went with Babette, smiling a little as she winked at her. She knew what she was saying.

_Everything will work out._

There was only herself, Scar and Cicero left in the room. Cicero had been sitting on the floor the entire time that Lucien had relayed the information that he knew of, the wolf lying on the jesters legs.

"She likes you," she told Cicero as she walked past him, a smirk firmly planted on her face.

"Cicero likes her too! But…how does she move off Cicero?"

Morgan laughed as she walked up the stairs.

"You wait until she wants to move."

She laughed harder as she overheard Cicero trying to sweet talk Scar into moving. He had no chance. Her smile faded when she found herself standing before the open coffin of the Night Mother.

She then knelt down, her head bowed.

"Thank you Mother. And thank Veezara for me please."

_**You are welcome child. And he knows already of your gratitude.**_

"What do I do now?" she found herself asking.

_**You begin your life in the Dark Brotherhood of course. Speak with Lucien and learn from him dear child.**_

Morgan nodded and stood up, smiling at the desiccated corpse.

"Thank you Mother."

She then spun on her heel and walked away, eager to track down the spirit of the Dark Brotherhood who had vanished at some point while Astrid had been talking a few moments before.

She didn't know that he had been standing beside her the whole time, invisible to even her senses.

* * *

Lucien LaChance watched the vampire leave before regarding the Night Mother once more.

_What do I tell her that she does not know already, Unholy Matron?_

_**Simple dear Lucien. Tell her of the true days of the Dark Brotherhood, of the woman who led after your unfortunate death. Tell her of Lucinda Aurelius.**_

_But she…she was…._

_**Yes, she was the only woman who ever captured your heart besides myself dear Speaker. Your own Silencer and Listener shortly afterwards.**_

Lucien allowed a small smile to form on his face. He should have known that the one time he and his lover had allowed their feelings to dictate their actions instead of burying them under feelings of professionalism would have consequences. He had no idea that she had been pregnant. His death had seen to that news never being known. But to know that the one time would lead to the rise of the Dark Brotherhood two hundred years or so into the future….

"I can hear you laughing," he said to the Night Mother.

And seconds later, he started chuckling as well.

It was time for Nirn to fear the Dark Brotherhood once more.


	6. Chapter 6

**UGH, I hate it when I have no internet...**

**Been typing like a crazy person these last few days, and have started on the next chapter as well :) Sorry for the wait again, I promise it isn't intentional...if I had luck like on Oblivion, it would be 2...maybe 3 XD**

**Thanks for your reviews everyone, will reply to them all when I get a few moments :D**

* * *

"So she will recover?"

Babette fought the urge to roll her eyes and simply nodded to Morgan's question. Babette had heard the same question from Nazir, Astrid and even Cicero, and was beginning to get annoyed that hardly anyone seemed to appreciate her talents in alchemy.

"Yes. Nightshade poison is effective but luckily for everyone, I have been around a long time, and I know how to counter the effects if I have what I needed."

Morgan nodded this time as she continued to gently grip Gabriella's hand. She knew that Babette was taking good care of Gabriella, but seeing the dunmer woman seemingly helpless and unconscious shook her to the core.

"Maybe a day or two and she will be awake," Babette added as she patted Morgans hand gently before turning back to her alchemy table.

"Thank you Babette," Morgan said as she stood up and ruffled the vampire's hair playfully before ducking a bowl of troll fat that Babette slung at her a second later.

"Missed!" Morgan laughed as she exited the room.

Babette smirked as she once again turned back to her work.

"Am I the ONLY one who is mature in this frozen place?" Babette muttered.

* * *

"So…what's first?"

Astrid smiled a little at Morgans eagerness to begin. She reminded her of the few initiates that Astrid had met in the past. Eager to prove themselves, and eager to spill blood. But the smile faded when the reality of their situation dawned on her.

_We have next to nothing, and yet it could get worse._

She was grateful when Nazir took over.

"Well, normally we would start by giving you contracts but seeing as we have no contacts left…" he trailed off as well.

Morgan nodded sadly as she also began to think about what had happened. The remainder of the most legendary group of assassins in Tamriel was reduced to three members and one other in a coma. And the same group had accepted her with open arms and were trying so hard to give her what she craved…and yet they could not.

"As long as we survive, the Dark Brotherhood yet lives."

Morgan looked sharply at the spirit that walked into the room, his arms held behind his back in a pose that Morgan had seen only once in her life…her father used to walk like that when he had been thinking. Lucien seemed to possess a calmness that radiated off him, and she noted that every single set of eyes were also locked onto the spirit as well.

Lucien LaChance didn't seem to notice that he everybody's undivided attention. He continued to walk around the room, pausing briefly to nod his head respectfully at the Night Mother's closed coffin before continuing to pace.

"Our numbers are few, yet there are still members of the Dark Brotherhood. There is Nazir, who follows his orders to the letter, and swears loyalty to our Family," he said, nodding to the Redguard, who gave a small nod back.

"There is the unchild, who has lived longer than I have. An expert in alchemy and a dangerous assassin is something that happens only rarely," Lucien continued.

Morgan agreed with that statement. Babette was also an expert in manipulation…that thought made her smirk for a moment before she focused back on Lucien.

"There is the young Dunmer lying in a deep sleep. Someone who appreciates that any moment may be her last, yet still goes forward with her life, serving the Unholy Matron with unmatched devotion."

Astrid ran her fingers along her eyebrows as she looked down at the stone table…what was left of it anyway, after Morgan had punched a hole into it the day before.. She didn't think that Lucien would say anything good about her. After all, more than half of her fellow assassins had died under her command.

"There is Astrid," Lucien said with a small smirk as he walked around the room, never meeting anybody's gaze as he passed them. "She does everything she can for her Family, and is always attempting to try anything to keep everybody in order."

Astrid shivered as Lucien's hands rested on her shoulders, the coldness spreading through her body.

"And you should not doubt yourself," he whispered into her ear. "Your husband and the others are watching you Astrid. Show them your strength has not wavered."

Morgan didn't know what the spirit had said, but the way that Astrid sat up a little straighter and had even smiled at the spirits back suggested that Lucien had said something to bolster her resolve. She blinked when she noted that Lucien now stood before herself and Serana, who had been leaning against the wall.

"Then there are the two children of darkness before me. One of them a vampire who has lived countless generations, yet unaware of the changed world around her. The other, a woman with the blood of a vampire and a soul of a dragon. Both of them have spilled blood for honour, for love and even for pleasure…"

Morgan never thought that she could ever block out the memories of what had happened in Markarth, but she could see the faces of the dozens of soul-less people she had cut down appear before her. Mane and women who had their souls removed and nothing but husks remained, but she had always felt guilty because she had ended their lives with a savage glee.

"I lost control," Morgan growled softly.

"No dear child, "Lucien said as he ran a transparent finger along her face. "You were in control of your power. You also knew deep down that you could not help them, their souls had already been taken. All you could think about was survival and doing what needed to be done. You pleased the Night Mother with your deeds, Morgan Aurelius."

Morgan opened her mouth to reply and closed it a second later. She never wanted to think about what had happened, but now that Lucien had brought those memories to the surface, she couldn't help but think about that night.

She had felt something before she had unsheathed her blade, but that thought had been smothered with the thoughts of blood running down those stone steps, and she had to admit that she had enjoyed the feeling of being able to use all those skills that she had been taught, without fear of being caught or penalised.

Lucien smiled as he walked away and Morgan shook her head to clear her thoughts, before looking over to Astrid.

"I can see why Lucien was highly respected," she remarked.

Astrid nodded as her eyes traced the slowly disappearing blue glow.

No-one spotted Lucien's smile as he left the room.

* * *

Lucien had always assumed that many of the assassins that he had met always needed to learn more about the art of killing. Most of them were forced to kill in defence, and it was only when their joy at spilling the blood of another was when they were noticed. But some of them were marked by the Dread father himself, sometimes even before birth.

His greatest apprentice and his lover had been one such person.

Lucinda Aurelius had come from a poor family, and had lost them all during a bandit attack on her farm near Anvil in Cyrodiil. Lucien had been asked to watch this young woman, and at first, he had seen nothing out of the ordinary. She was attractive, yet the loss of her sisters and her mother had clearly had an effect on her, her hair uncombed and slightly frayed.

Of course, that was when she had changed.

He had followed her as she tracked the bandits to their lair, a castle on the west coast on the province and watched silently as she infiltrated the stone ruins without a single person being alerted. Lucien had followed, and every so often, he would see a corpse on the floor as he had followed this broken soul. Every one of them had been slashed open with multiple lacerations, mostly around the throat which indicated a stealthy kill.

Lucien eventually came to watch Lucinda as she had disarmed the leader and last remaining survivor and had broken his arms and legs using nothing but her hands. She had then straddled the fallen leader and had stabbed the man so many times, her hilt of the small silver dagger she held had broken free, the blade remaining within the twitching corpse.

It was then that Lucien realised that she had been chosen for a very good reason. This woman knew how to kill, Sithis only knew who had taught her. But she was laughing as she stood up, unsheathing her blade and exiting the dark ruins, Lucien still shadowing her.

And he had visited her that same night and had offered her what she had wanted…an outlet for her killing pleasures. She had accepted and had become Listener after she had been led by that traitorous leech Mathieu Bellamont to wipe out most of the Black Hand. He had been captured and tortured by the remaining survivors before Lucinda had been able to return to him, and had died while screaming for his devotion to the Unholy Matron, even as Arquen ate his spleen in front of him.

But the night they had spent together a few weeks beforehand had been something that Lucien had never forgotten, and it was a memory that even the Night Mother found had found sweet. Of course, finding out that she had been pregnant had come a few hundred years late, but Lucien didn't mind. After all, he was required to stay silent unless asked to.

So now he watched Morgan Aurelius attack a training dummy with twin glass daggers, her lithe form darting in an unpredictable yet familiar pattern. Every attack hit a section of the dummy that would prove fatal would it be a real person. Every movement was precise and not once did the vampire Dragonborn miss a single step, her feet moving so fast even Lucien himself couldn't keep up with her.

_So familiar. She looks like her. She moves like her. She even has the same witty sense of humour that I liked and loathed in equal measure. It's as though the Dread Father made her like this._

"Fast, isn't she?"

Lucien turned his head slightly to see the other vampire standing beside him. He hadn't even heard her footsteps.

_She must have been a killer once too, she moves silently like an assassin._

"Indeed. Her style…I have seen something like hers before," Lucien replied as he fixed his gaze back on the Dragonborn.

"I have too…a long time ago," Serana sighed as she leaned against the wall.

"You remind me of a friend I had. Vicente was his name. A good assassin."

"Really? How so?"

"You are a vampire like he was. He also looked after those he cared about, yet could also kill if asked to."

"Anyone who tries to harm her will get sucked dry," Serana said simply as she smirked at him when he looked at her.

"I do not doubt it."

Serana smiled wider and looked back, just as Morgan finally ended her training by crossing the daggers across the throat of the dummy and slicing through the neck with ease, the straw head falling off and landing at Lucien's feet.

"That brings back memories too," Lucien muttered, thinking of when the Night Mother had told him about when Lucinda had thrown the head of Mathieu Bellamont's mother before him, and had smirked wickedly as the traitor had stammered and had almost blown his own composure.

Serana said nothing at that, but patted the spirits shoulder as she walked past him, greeting the Dragonborn and asking her to spar with her. Lucien was grateful for the gesture, but now his attention was directed towards the two vampires.

He loved a good sparring session.

* * *

"No weapons?"

"Sounds good to me," Morgan said as she threw the daggers into the second training dummy's forehead.

Serana did the same, the twin dragonbone daggers impaling themselves into the groin region.

"Ouch."

Serana chuckled as she held her hands raised.

Morgan was swift to attack, her arms wrapping around Serana's neck and leaning backwards to place pressure on the spine. Serana countered immediately, ducking under Morgan's arm to position herself behind her and applying the same hold.

"Sneaky," Morgan laughed as she ducked under Serana's legs and flipped the woman onto her back.

She then straddled her and attempted to pin her arms down, but Serana moved again, using her years of experience to flip Morgan onto her back and straddle her hips.

"We have been here before," Serana purred.

"You always have been the dominant bitch," Morgan smiled as she shifted from side to side to try and dislodge her.

"And you love it," Serana returned as she shifted forwards, her legs now pinning Morgan's shoulders down to the stone.

Morgan raised an eyebrow but said nothing, and with a surge of brute strength, she flipped Serana off her and stood up, facing the other woman, who was laughing.

"I love it when you fight back," Serana joked.

Morgan just winked and then darted forwards, her body colliding into Serana's. Both women ended up on the floor once again, Serana lying on Morgan's legs. Morgan giggled as she rolled Serana off her and sat behind her, wrapping her legs round her waist and coiling her arms round Serana's neck. She then leaned back so that Serana was lying on top of her, her arms and legs unable to gain any purchase on the rough ground.

"Got youuuuuu," Morgan cooed, kissing Serana's earlobe.

"Dammit," Serana growled as she violently rocked from side to side.

Morgan tightened her grip, her limbs gripping the other even more.

"Give in?"

"Nope."

Morgan laughed as Serana began to mutter several swear words, some of them were in a language she could only guess at, but she knew she was cursing.

Serana sighed and went limp.

"Okay, you win this one."

Morgan giggled.

"I quite like having you like this…all mine…"

"We do have people watching," Serana pointed out.

Morgan looked up to see Lucien, Astrid, Nazir and even Cicero watching them in the entrance of the room, three of them amused while of course the spirit simply nodded once.

"Good point," Morgan muttered as she released Serana.

And then yelped as Serana straddled her chest, pinning her arms under her thighs.

"Hey!"

"We didn't say it was over…but now it is," Serana winked at her. "And I lied about giving in."

Morgan simply lay her head on the stone as she could hear Cicero start yelling about how he wanted a go.

"Fuck."

"That's your reward for later tonight darling," Serana whispered in her ear before standing up and offering a hand to her.

Morgan smiled as she took the offered hand, before dragging Serana down and wrapping her legs round her waist again and kissing her full on the mouth.

"To Sithis for waiting until tonight," Morgan muttered.

"Nothing to see here!" Nazir boomed as he dragged Cicero from the room.

Astrid left with a soft chuckle, the spectre leaving a moment later, an amused smirk on his face again.

Lucien was a serious person, he had been told such a thing by Vicente several times. But that didn't mean he wouldn't appreciate humour amongst the Family. After all, family was everything. Even so, he made sure that no-one would burst into the training room anytime soon by closing the door and looking at the massive white snow wolf that lay there.

"Make sure no-one enters. Can you do that for her?"

Scar barked once and sat on her haunches before the door.

Lucien chuckled as he stroked the wolf on the top of the head and walked back to where the Night Mother resided. He wished to know when the killing would begin.

* * *

_So eager aren't you Speaker?_

"I simply wished to know if I can be of assistance My Lady," Lucien said with a small bow.

Astrid had sent him back to the Void at his request, and she had done so without even asking why. He was beginning to admire the woman a little for her restraint.

Lucien stood the garden where he had first met the Unholy Matron. Every time he was here, it felt as though nothing was wrong with the world, living or otherwise. There were no stars in the sky, yet an unnatural moonlight always shone down onto the endless plains of the Void.

Lucien loved this place.

He risked looking up to see that his words had amused the Night Mother, her smile evident on her Dunmer features.

_You are doing everything you can Lucien, I could ask nothing more from you at this time _the Night Mother said as she pressed her finger under Lucien's jaw and tilted it so he looked right at her.

"You are too kind My Lady."

_I can tell that you are still having doubts Lucien. I know that within your blackened heart, you wish for the next Listener to be like her. But you know what happened to her. She has become one with a Daedric Prince. You will see her again, I am sure…it is just how she appears before you that may concern you._

"It is…difficult to see how she can bring the Dark Brotherhood back when she still retains so much honour within herself," Lucien said softly.

_You know as well as I do that Morgan can be more destructive that a storm when she has to Lucien. But she needs that compassion to rein in her vampiric and Draconic emotions. Without her love and caring, she would become nothing more than a mindless monster._

"I understand."

_Dear Lucien, have no fear. Continue to watch her, admire her as she kills. For she will kill…and she will kill many for our Dread Father._

Yes, My Lady."

Lucien looked into the all seeing eyes of the Night Mother and could see that she was serious. She knew more about Morgan Aurelius than he did….she probably knew more about her than what the Dragonborn herself did.

_Good. I have one task for you. When you return, tell Astrid that I have one contract to be carried out, and Morgan is the one to be chosen for it. Do not tell Morgan of this, she must not know. When she leaves, you are to then tell Astrid that she needs to gain more members and gain the gold needed to make the Dawnstar Sanctuary a proper home._

"Is there anything else you require of me, My Lady?"

_One more thing Lucien. The Dark Brotherhood needs to keep Morgan in check with her humanity, otherwise another Purification may occur. She needs her mother back, alive and well._

"How do…"

_Ask Nazir or Babette to travel to the College of Winterhold and look for the vampire Dunmer that resides there. Simply tell her that the Dragonborn is in need of help, and she will come._

"It will be done, My Lady."

The Night Mother smiled and ran a loving finger along the strong jaw line of Lucien LaChance and closed her eyes as she sent him back to Tamriel. When she opened them, she chuckled as she looked into the pitch black sky.

"_Everything is going as planned my love. Our name will be feared once again."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks once more for your thoughts everyone :D And as a present, I managed to update a little bit faster :P I think I replied to everyone, so for those without accounts:**

**-G32: Thank you so much :) I apologise for the length between chapters, so I hope this one makes up for it :)  
**-**InuGhost: hehehe yeah, I was going to add a little Cicero while they were 'sparring', but decided to leave it out XD Thanks for reviewing once more, it means alot :)  
-Guest: LOL! I am not fond of Ulfric myself, but killing him now would make for a short story ;D Rolff on the other hand...XD  
-Mirelurk: Nope, just a name I thought of :P One heck of a coincidence though, I have to say :D I like to think it went well with Morgan and I couldn't think of any other name I might like XDDDDDD**

* * *

Lucien waited until he was certain that the Dragonborn was sleeping (or pretending to sleep, he was never sure whether vampires slept like mortals did) before he sought out the current leader of the Dark Brotherhood. As he had anticipated, Astrid was sitting at a battered table and idly reading a novel he caught the name of the book, 'A Lusty Argonian Maid', and he smirked a little before arranging his face into a calm expression.

"Thank you for bringing me back," he rumbled softly.

Astrid jumped a little and closed the book hastily as she looked over her shoulder. She gave a wan smile and nodded to him.

"It seemed best if you were around more often as things stand," Astrid replied.

"Indeed," Lucien agreed as he sat down opposite her, "and now that we are alone, I have information of vital importance for you."

"From who…the Night Mother?" Astrid whispered.

Lucien merely nodded before speaking. He understood her slight paranoia. She was looking out for any possible threat, and he couldn't fault her for that.

"Yes. She has a task for us. She told me to inform you that you will need to increase our numbers somehow, as well as our gold supply. The Unholy Matron also knows that this will not occur overnight, so there is no set time limit."

"But the sooner we are back in full strength, the better," Astrid said quietly.

"Exactly. That is why she also told me that you are to send Morgan to a contract. And on her own."

"A contract? From who? And more importantly, who is the target?"

Lucien grinned wickedly.

"The contact is a young girl who was slighted by the target…she hated this person so much, she killed a city guard in Solitude so that she could attempt a Black Sacrament."

"Interesting. And the target?"

"The Night Mother never said. She assumes that Morgan would find out when she gets there to meet the contact."

"We have to accept then, we are going nowhere at the moment…and her skills are already good enough for what we do. My only concern is where her loyalties will lie in the future."

"She will remain faithful to the Dark Brotherhood Astrid, I am certain of it."

Astrid said nothing as she idly poked the dirt from under her fingernails with a steel dagger before looking up at Lucien again.

"Anything else?"

"Yes. The Night Mother also wishes for Morgan's mother to be safely returned to her daughter. To do this, she asked to send someone to Winterhold where a vampire Dunmer is said to be residing, and ask for her help."

"That's Brelyna. She gave up her mortality in exchange for saving Morgan's life once," Astrid explained as she spotted Lucien's slightly furrowed forehead. "I have no idea why she would help us, but she would certainly help Morgan."

"One last thing. The Night Mother asked to not tell Morgan about going to rescue her mother just yet. I think she wishes for Morgan to concentrate on killing for our Family." Lucien finished.

Astrid ran her dagger along the battered wood, thinking hard. This was a large twist for her to accept. But she knew that everything was changing again in the Dark Brotherhood. She was sure that they would recover in time, but she also knew that it was a gamble to ask Morgan to help them in such a manner…after all, she was the heroine of Skyrim.

"Thank you Lucien. I better go and send her to her first contract."

"Of course," Lucien said simply and watched as the blonde Nord walked away. He then decided to follow her to make certain he was no longer needed.

* * *

"Morgan?"

Morgan looked up from sharpening her glass daggers to see Astrid standing at the door. She smiled and placed the daggers on the grinder and stood up, wiping her hands with a rag as she walked over.

"Glad to see you are settling in well….apologies for the state of the Sanctuary," Astrid said as she motioned for Morgan to sit beside her on the small bench nearby.

"It's safer than most places of Skyrim would be," Morgan said softly as she sat down.

"Good point. I need to be blunt Morgan. We have only one contract…we heard a rumour that someone in Solitude performed the Black Sacrament. The ritual that used to…."

"I know what the ritual is," Morgan cut in softly, "There was a house on Bruma that no-one ever used for over two hundred years because of a past assassination attempt…a beggar used a guards body to try and contact the Dark Brotherhood once."

"Well, I won't need to go into details," Astrid replied.

"Sorry for butting in…you were saying?" Morgan prompted.

"Yes, there is a rumour that someone prayed to the Night Mother…and seeing as it is most likely a simple matter, I would like to offer this first contract to you."

Morgan blinked a few times, thinking it through. She was already liking the idea of staying with the small group of assassins. She couldn't explain why, but she felt as though she belonged here. The Companions didn't really interest her, as they spent half their time drinking and the other half fighting….and while she enjoyed the drinking and fighting parts, she felt as though they were lacking something…

"I have been eager to get started," Morgan admitted.

"Good. There is no time limit of course, but best to be there as fast as possible…we don't want to lose a contract at such a…weak moment," Astrid said carefully.

"I will try to not let you down," Morgan replied as she cocked her head. "and who is the person I am looking for?"

"A young woman. All we know is she will be waiting at the Winking Skeever upstairs. Around midnight I believe."

Morgan nodded and stood up.

"I will get everything ready then."

"One more thing. I have a gift for you. Follow me."

Morgan did as instructed, and followed Astrid deeper into the Sanctuary, coming to a room that held battered manacles and various rusted torture apparatus.

"If you wanted to tie me up, you only had to ask," Morgan laughed.

Astrid hid a smile, although her amused eyes gave her away.

"Here," she said as she handed Morgan a wrapped up bundle.

"Lots of rags?"

"I can see Serana is the smarter one of the relationship. Open it," Astrid insisted with a smirk.

Morgan chuckled, glad to see Astrid did have a sense of humour. She then opened up the bundle and raised her eyebrow at what she saw.

She was familiar with what the Dark Brotherhood wore as armour, but the leather set she had been handed was much more pleasing to the eye as well as having a much stronger set of enchantments. The boots were enchanted with muffling and stealth, the gloves were enchanted to increase archery and the use of small daggers.

The cuirass was what got her attention the most though. This was enchanted with magic resistance as well as fortifying magicka. It was shimmering black all over, and the only hint of red was the inside of the material, which sparkled in the soft torchlight.

"Cicero brought it with him from Cyrodiil. It was the only set left in the Cheydinhal Sanctuary and he had the presence of mind to take it with him….it seems he is not as big a fool as what I believed him to be," Astrid explained.

"It's…wonderful. Thank you."

"Try it on and lets see what the others think," Astrid suggested as she left the room.

Morgan grinned as she started to undress, her older vampire armour sliding off her frame smoothly.

_I hope it looks better than standard leather armour._

* * *

"Fuck me sideways and call me a skeever," Serana whispered.

"Is that even possible? Cicero has never heard a skeever being fu…."

Cicero's mumblings cut off when Morgan entered the dining hall. Nazir dropped the ladle onto the pot of broth he was preparing and didn't even notice that the smoke was beginning to increase.

Astrid simply smiled a little as Morgan walked further into the room, and she also noted that Lucien was looking at her as if lost in memory.

"It fits quite nicely," Morgan said, unaware of the effect she was having.

"Understatement of the last thousand years," Serana replied as she greedily admired her curves.

Serana licked her lips as she observed her lover. A shimmering black assassins outfit, a small skirt with leather leggings underneath, small pads on her elbows and kneecaps which were flexible and allowed a person to move freely….and silently.

Morgan noticed how Serana wasn't blinking and she shrugged.

"I bet you would look better in it," she said with a wink.

Serana grinned at her before blinking rapidly a few times.

"That's better."

Morgan laughed as she picked up the scolding hot ladle from the pot and froze it with an ice spell before gently using it to close Nazir's mouth.

"You could have caught a dragon in your mouth just then Nazir," she told him playfully.

Nazir took the cold ladle from her as she walked past, and averted his eyes from her figure.

With difficulty.

* * *

Lucien shook his head in wry amusement.

_Of all the armours that would survive over the years, it would be __**hers.**_

There was no question that it was Lucinda's very own personalised armour. She had taken great care in making the enchantments work, and even more care had been taken in keeping the armour intact over the years. It still looked new, and the fact that it fitted Lucinda's most recent descendant was obviously an inside joke among what he liked to call the 'blasted daedra'.

_Or maybe our beloved Night Mother made sure it survived somehow. I wouldn't put anything past her._

He continued to watch as Morganlaughed at something that Serana had whispered to her as she embraced her, and so he was taken aback when Morgan turned over he shoulder and smiled at him.

"I could do with an escort to Solitude. Maybe tell me more about the Dark Brotherhood. Fancy taking a trip Mr LaChance?"

Lucien almost laughed at that moniker. Lucinda had said something very similar the first time he had talked to her directly…

* * *

"You sleep rather soundly for a murderer. That is good. You will need a clear conscience for what I am about to propose."

Lucinda shivered as she sat upright in her small bed. She brought her knees together and straightened her nightdress down before reaching back to grip the handle of the small steel dagger under her pillow.

"And you will not need that my child. I come bearing no desire to hurt you. In fact, I have an offer to make."

Her demeanour changed almost instantly.

"Who are you?"

Her question was more curiosity than fear, and Lucien had to admire her control. Sometimes, when he appeared before a potential child of Sithis, they would run, or even fight in total fear. But this small Breton just sat there as she moved her hand away from her pillow and rested them on her knees, her eyes watching his face and hands quickly.

_Always watching, always waiting for a time to strike, flee or even converse…a good start, _Lucien told himself as he cleared his throat.

"I am Lucien LaChance, a Speaker for the Dark Brotherhood. And you, you are a killer. A taker of life. A harvester of souls. Your work, your killing of the bandits, pleases the Night Mother. And so, I come to you with an offering. An opportunity... to join our rather unique family."

Lucinda gasped a little but said nothing. She knew of the Dark Brotherhood, her father had told her stories about them to keep her temper under control, saying they would come for her if she attempted to fry anyone with the magic she was using.

She also cleared her throat, and hoped that this powerful man who had crept into her ruined home so silently wouldn't think she was being ignorant by staying silent.

"Please continue, Mr LaChance."

* * *

Lucien came back to the present to find everyone was staring at him.

"Annnnnnnd! HE'S ALIIIIIIVE!" Cicero yelled before giggling. "Oh silly Cicero, how can the spectre be alive when he is not?"

Lucien huffed and looked away from the jester, who was now cart wheeling around the room at a speed which rivalled that of a stabbed rabbit.

"Are you well?" Morgan asked him softly.

Lucien nodded.

"Forgive me, I was….lost in memories. But to answer your question, I would accompany you, should Astrid allow it…"

Astrid just nodded.

"Of course you may. I think it best if you told her what she needs to know as you travel. Besides, I don't think you should be asking me for orders such as that."

"You are wrong in that regard Matron," Lucien replied. "You are still leader of the Dark Brotherhood until the Unholy Matron decides otherwise. Until then, unless an order breaks one of the Tenets, I will do as you ask."

"Th…thank you Lucien." Astrid said quietly.

Lucien nodded back at her respectfully and walked over to the Dragonborn, who was just releasing herself from what looked like the Kiss of Death from Serana.

"You take care. And for fuck's sake, don't get arrested," Serana said sternly.

"I'll be careful. And I will have Lucien to make sure I don't do anything rash."

"You can be sure of that My Lady," Lucien rumbled in Serana's direction.

Serana laughed as she ran her fingers along Morgan's lips gently.

"Just come back safe."

"I will. I promise," Morgan muttered as she slammed her lips into Serana's for a bruising kiss before releasing her.

"Now that is what I call a promise…and Nazir, your mouth is open again," Serana chortled as Nazir slammed his mouth shut and frowned at the sight of the now ruined broth.

Morgan nodded as she made sure that her black hood was pulled over he face, smiling as the Night Eye and the water breathing enchantments took hold.

"Excellent. No-one will know your identity," Lucien observed.

"Here. Just in case!" Babette yelled as she scampered over to pass a dozen bottles of blood into Morgan's small knapsack.

"Is there nothing you cannot do?" Morgan grinned as she gave the small unchild a hug.

"Probably not," Babette grinned, her fangs peeking out of her mouth, "Good hunting sister."

"Be back soon," Morgan said as she walked up the steps, Lucien following her a short distance behind.

* * *

Serana heard the door open, she then felt the cold sea breeze rush through the room and then sighed as the door slammed shut once more. She felt more alone than ever, and it was only when Babette placed her hand into hers that she looked at the other vampire.

"She will be back," Babette said simply.

Serana nodded.

"What is there for me to do?" she asked Astrid.

Astrid smiled, although it looked forced.

"I have something for you to do as well. Not a contract, but something just as important. I was told not to tell Morgan of this, as she might react to it badly."

"I…understand. As long as this will not affect her friendship with anyone…." Serana warned.

"You misunderstand me. I apologise. I wish for you to got to Winterhold and look for a Dunmer vampire like yourself."

"What do you need with Brelyna? She belongs in the College," Serana asked.

"We need to get Morgan's mother free. But to do that, we need a few allies and people who can take care of themselves should thing's go wrong. And Brelyna seems to be a good place to ask for help."

"And how do I ask her this? I doubt she will like the fact that we are in your organisation."

"Tell her the truth. Ask for her help because Lilith's life is in the balance…and if she were to die…..imagine how Morgan would react."

"Death…everywhere. A few dragons at her command. Her blood more potent than even that of my fathers," Serana whispered.

"Now you see the stakes we are truly playing. I am not asking you to lie to Morgan or anyone else Serana. But I am asking for your help. Tell her anyway you can, and I will back you up. But we need help and fast."

Serana nodded and squeezed Babette's hand before looking up at the Nord, a serious expression on her face.

"You're right. I just hope that Morgan stays out of trouble while I am gone."

"You wont be alone. I will go too!" Babette said with a smile.

"What about Gabriella?"

"I can take care of her. Babette has already given her the last of the antidote she needs. She just needs to be watched and receive regular intakes of water, is that right Babette?"

Babette smiled.

"And here I was, thinking you would never be a good alchemist and healer. She is right Serana, Gabriella will wake any day now."

"And I can try and clear this place up a little…and get rid of that stinking troll in the cave system while I am at it," Nazir said.

"Get some fat for me!" Babette asked playfully.

Nazir sniggered and nodded to that request.

"And Cicero will look after Mother! And pick flowers for the unchild! Or is it for Nazir…I can never remember…"

Serana giggled as Nazir gave Cicero a sour look and then grinned at Astrid.

"Okay, we better get started then. I, for one, do not want to tangle with a pissed off Morgan."

"I think we can all agree on that," Astrid agreed as she walked away to join Nazir.

Serana looked down at Babette, who grinned at her.

"This is going to be so much _fun!_"

Serana smiled. She had a feeling that Babette may be right once again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you again for your reviews, PM's everyone :D I did try and get this fic out earlier in the week, but I have been delayed from working and generally being too tired to do anything substantial...however, I am off work on Sunday and Monday (Easter ftw! XD) so i might be updating sooner than** **you think :P**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling, here is the next chapter everyone :D**

* * *

"We should reach Solitude in the morning," Morgan said as she rode, watching the roads and skies carefully.

She was aware that she and her companion were travelling in Stormcloak territory, although she also knew that an Empire camp was half the distance away.

"As long as we are not accosted, I agree," Lucien LaChance replied evenly.

Morgan looked over briefly to see the Dark Brotherhood spectre watching her closely, even though he was riding the massive black horse Shadowmere (which Astrid had once described as very difficult to control). In fact, Shadowmere was trotting alongside as though nothing bothered her.

_Horse and rider in perfect harmony _Morgan thought with a wry grin as she looked back to face the road they travelled on.

"Your armour and weapons are a good match," Lucien said after a few minutes of silence.

"It's very well made for sure," Morgan agreed, "And the daggers are new ones, I enchanted them myself."

A few more minutes of silence passed.

"Your fighting style is impressive. It reminds me of a long time ago, back when the Dark Brotherhood were feared and respected."

"I was taught by my mother," Morgan explained. "I have no idea where she learned them myself, but I am grateful that she did teach me. Without the skills, I may have died back in Bruma."

"Bruma…one of my favourite places in Cyrodiil. I killed three guards in one night when they accused me of being a thief. I simply replied that a thief wouldn't carry a blade like the one I had…as you can imagine, they didn't take too kindly to that."

Morgan snorted.

"I bet," she agreed.

There was a few more moments silence when Morgan suddenly stiffened in her saddle, and raised her hand for the two of them to come to a halt. Lucien said nothing, but Morgan still noted that he silently unsheathed a short-sword from his ghostly robes and was looking around. Shadowmere snorted as well, and Morgan knew that she had figured out something was wrong.

Then there was a sound that Morgan hated and liked in equal measure. A sound of a challenge.

She looked to her right and grinned as she spotted the green dragon swoop low over a bank of snow, red hot fire spewing from its maw as it attacked an unknown target.

"Probably the weakest type of dragon," Morgan said in an undertone to Lucien as she watched the dragon gracefully turn around to attack the unknown object once again.

"Will it attack?"

"Probably, the smallest ones are always the ones that boast more than any other."

"Even dragons think with their genitalia…interesting."

"Was no surprise to me," Morgan giggled as she swing herself off her horse and charged up both hands with the Chain Lightning spell.

Lucien felt his lips curl upwards into a smile without his knowledge before forcing himself to go back to his usual silent and stone-like state.

"I assume we are to fight this dragon?"

"We have no choice, he just spotted us," Morgan said as she pointed to the dragon that was flying towards them, a frost troll lying within its jaws.

Lucien watched as the dragon came closer and he decided that a sword would not do much good for the present moment. So he sheathed his blade and conjured a bow instead, notching an arrow and pulling back on the string. He didn't fire, as the dragon hovered a few dozen feet above the Dragonborn, who was defiantly standing in front of the dragon as though it were a battle of nerves.

_No fear, just confidence. Truly a daughter of Sithis._

Meanwhile, Morgan was trying not to laugh as the dovah before her taunted her in the only way it knew how.

"DOVAHKIIN! I have come for your _sos!_"

"Seeing as the blood within me doesn't actually belong to me, you are out of luck!" Morgan laughed.

The dragon was not amused.

"You DARE insult me? You will _dir _for that!" the dragon bellowed.

Morgan allowed her smile to fall and fixed the dovah with a withering glare.

"You think I will shy away from you? I defeated Alduin himself you pathetic lizard. What makes you think that you are even worthy to face me? You are not even in the same league as Mirmulnir, my first soul!" Morgan roared back, her thu'um shaking the ground.

Her yell also affected the dragon, as it fought to stay upright in the air. But the challenge that Morgan had sent back at it was too much for the dragon's pride to accept.

It reared it's mighty head back before letting loose a torrent of fire.

"YOL…TOOR SHUL!"

Morgan threw herself to the side, feeling the heat missing her back by scant inches. She rolled up to her feet quickly and released her lightning spell, striking the dragon underneath its less protected underbelly. She watched dispassionately as the scales melted under the onslaught, blood spilling from multiple wounds as the dragon flew higher to gain a little safety.

"Oh no you don't…"Morgan whispered.

She then spotted a few arrows smacking into the wings, piercing the membrane as though it were parchment. She looked over her shoulder to see Lucien standing there, arrow after arrow flying from his bow with unerring accuracy. She grinned and looked back at the dragon, which bellowed its displeasure again as it looked at Lucien now.

Morgan acted first. She took a breath and let loose with a Shout of her own.

"JOOR…ZAH FRUL!"

The Dragonrend Shout hit the dragon dead on, and the effects were immediate. It hovered lower and lower as though an invisible hand were forcing it down, every beat of its wings were ineffectual against the power of that particular thu'um.

"That is much more like it!" Morgan yelled as she sent two fireballs into the Dragons snout the second it landed.

"NID! WHAT WICKED MANNER OF THU'UM IS THIS?!"

"That was what you deserve," Morgan muttered as she dodged the snapping jaws and impaled one of her daggers into the side of the dragons head.

Lucien continued to fire arrow after arrow into the scaly hide of the dragon, watching how the vampire dodged every would be attack as though it were scripted. He allowed himself a small grin as he aimed carefully, his next arrow piercing the eye of the dragon.

The effect was immediate. It bellowed into the sky in agony, and this allowed Morgan to dart underneath the neck and slash the thin scales repeatedly with her sharp glass daggers, blood pouring in torrents all over her as she hacked away. The dragon snapped at her again, but once again, Morgan avoided the fatal attack and leapt onto the dragons head before plunging both daggers into the top of its skull.

She twisted the blades to one side, and then the other, and at last, the dragon slumped to the ground.

Morgan leapt off lightly and stood before the dying dragon, a hint of pity in her eyes. Even though it had attacked her and mocked her openly, she felt as though every dragon she met were bonded to her somehow.

_They are my kin after all._

"You…fight…well Dovahkiin. _Rinin pruzah…_"

She closed her eyes as the dragon let out its final breath and felt the soul flow into her, filling her mind with memories, thoughts and even the name of the dragon she had slew.

"You fought well also Dirnalurak," she whispered softly as the soul siphoning ended, leaving nothing but a massive pile of bones behind.

* * *

Of all the things Lucien had seen when he had been alive, and even beyond that, he had never seen the sights he had just witnessed. He prided himself on being hard to impress, but somehow, this next Listener-to-be had earned his respect within a few short minutes.

He allowed his bow to vanish into nothing as he walked down to stand beside the vampire, who was looking at the remains with a hint of sadness in her orange irises.

"It will never end will it?"

"Sister?"

"I am part dovah Lucien. I have the soul of a dragon, just like he did," she explained, pointing to the skeletal remains. "Every time I face one and take its soul, I feel like I am fighting myself."

"That is what makes you different from that of the rest of them," Lucien replied after a long silence. "You fight because you wish to protect others, like your Family. They fight because that was what they were made to do, and care for nothing else."

"It still feels wrong."

Lucien said nothing to that, as he knew that she was feeling something beyond what he could ever feel. Compassion was something he had only showed to Lucinda and the Family in the Cheydinhal Sanctuary, and that was a long time ago.

"Come on, we have a contract to get to," Morgan said before stopping and placing a hand on Lucien's cold shoulder. "And Lucien?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Lucien followed Morgan with a small smile on his face. He was sure that she would be cheered up when she carried out her first contract for the Night Mother.

* * *

They arrived in Solitude by the following morning as Morgan had predicted. Of course, the mood was ruined slightly by the deluge of rain that fell from the skies. Morgan scowled as she and Lucien stood underneath one of the many porches that lined the main street in Solitude, watching the guards standing there and trying to ignore the sound of rain striking their helmets.

"If Elisif was usurped, then we have to assume that most of the guards are corrupt as well," Morgan muttered softly.

"Indeed. And that means they may have to be eliminated should they interfere."

"No arguments there," Morgan replied as she looked on.

"That outfit suits you."

Morgan recognised that voice but didn't turn around. She never got on with the proprietors of Radiant Raiment. They had been very condescending of her armour the first time she had visited the capital. Although she had to admit that the dress they had allowed her to keep was rather nice.

_They are still a pair of bitches though._

"Thank you, "Morgan said simply.

She grinned as she observed Taarie stalk past.

"Did she recognise you?"

"No, she is always like that," Morgan assured Lucien before frowning. "How come she never said anything about you?"

Lucien grinned.

"I have my secrets."

"Bastard." Morgan grinned back at him.

Lucien chuckled.

"I have been called many names in the past, but no-one has ever called me one of those before."

"Probably because they never wanted to insult an attractive Imperial like yourself…not without fear of being gutted of course," Morgan smiled. "What were the other names you have been called?"

"I may divulge them to you in time."

"So that means I can guess then? How about 'Cute'? No? What about…'Brooding Man'? OH! I got one! What about…."

Lucien leaned in to hear what she would say next, as she had dropped her voice to a whisper.

"BUDDY!"

Lucien frowned as Morgan burst out laughing. She giggled profusely for a few seconds before regaining her composure. She patted his shoulder and smiled.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. I will refer to you as Lucien, or Speaker, depending on our audience."

Lucien nodded and smiled as she tilted her head to follow her.

"Buddy? Hmph."

* * *

Morgan leaned backwards in her chair and sipped from a goblet of Alto wine. It was nearing midnight and so far no-one had been near the dark corner upstairs where she sat. Lucien was nowhere to be seen, although Morgan had a suspicion that he could go invisible whenever he wished to, and that he was watching her as she sat there.

She crossed her legs and looked over the balcony. Down on the lower level, there were dozens of people. Some were asleep in their chairs, while others were dancing to the tunes that the young bard Lisette was producing with her flute. And some others were doing things that bordered on breaking the law…or what used to be the law until Elisif had been removed from her seat of power.

Two women were sitting on a mercenaries lap and caressing his groin, leg and chest…while a third woman helped herself to what was in his pockets. Another man was trying to arm wrestle a rather tall Nord woman, only to be flung to the ground from a display of raw power, amid cheers among those that were watching.

"You…you're here."

Morgan looked around to see someone standing there and clutching her dress as though it were the last remaining thing that she owned.

"I am. The Night Mother has heard your pleas."

Morgan was proud of herself saying something like that. She hoped Lucien approved as well…she didn't want to piss him off. She gestured for the woman o take a seat and then she hid a gasp as she realised who this person was.

It was none other than Vittoria Vici, someone who had partial running of the East Empire Company and was a very influential figure in Skyrim.

_Or used to be _Morgan amended mentally as she took in the other womans appearance.

Vittoria had seen better days. Her dress was frayed and her hair was tangled in knots at various places. It looked as though she had lost everything and had resorted to murder to get revenge on whoever had slighted her.

"I…I don't know what to say. I never believed the Dark Brotherhood would still be alive. We all heard about a slaughter near Falkreath…"

"They missed some of us," Morgan replied as she leaned forwards and rested her hands on the table. "Who do you need to be removed?"

Vittoria took a deep breath before replying. Morgan knew that this young woman had changed forever for what she had done, but at the same time, she also knew that she had killed a guard who obviously was not a true guard.

"I want Erikur to be drowning in his own blood. I want to see his life flash before him while his heart is removed from his chest."

"Thane Erikur? I know of this person. What did he do?"

"What do you think?" Vittoria spat as she picked up the bottle of wine and drank from the bottle before looking at Morgan with a saddened expression. "He took my house from me. And when my would-be husband tried to stop them from throwing us out…he was killed. And then that pompous bastard said the guard acted in self defence! No, I want him gone. Dead. I care not how or when, I just want him dead."

The last sentence was hidden among a sobbing noise, but Morgan knew how much pain she was under. She still thought about her husband every so often, but she found that the memories were always slipping away…she deduced it was her vampiric blood that was doing this, which was why she always talked about him to Serana. It was way of keeping those memories intact.

"This will not come cheap."

Vittoria looked up and placed a sack on the table.

Morgan opened it to find over a dozen blood red rubies within, all of them flawless in design.

_This would keep her looked after in an inn for years or even afford a small home of her own. She really wants him dead if she is willing to throw away what wealth she had left._

"I hid it in my dress when I was allowed to take a few clothes before I was ejected. I guess this is enough?" she whispered, tears falling down her face.

Morgan reached over and gently clasped her hand.

"He will die by my hand. He will be serving Sithis in the Void before he knows who sent him to his death."

"I have one extra thing to ask if I may…could you tell him it was I that did this? I want him to scream as he leaves this plane, knowing he was beaten utterly in the end." Vittoria asked.

Morgan nodded.

"I think the money here is enough for that request to be done. And so begins a contract bound in blood. But before you go, I have a few questions."

"Of course…"

"The first one is simple. Where is Elisif and Sybille?"

"In the dungeons. Erikur keeps them locked away as he knows that if there were found dead, there would be chaos."

"Second question. Where is the Dragonborn's housecarl?"

"Jordis? She is confined to Proudspire manor. Apparently, Erikur tried to eject her from there and ended up on the street along with six others in a pile. They have surrounded the estate ever since, trying to starve her out."

"Good. One final question. Is there an easier way of getting inside the Blue Palace other than the front door?"

Vittoria smiled for the first time.

"Here. This key will get you inside either wing. I don't know where that bastard will be though, nor how many will be with him."

"I will take care of that problem. And Vittoria? Don't mention this meeting to anyone."

"I have been around Skyrim long enough to know that keeping secrets is important, assassin. I will not tell a soul."

Morgan nodded as she stood up.

"See you around Vittoria…or not."

* * *

Vittoria Vici blinked and when she looked around, she could not find a single hint of where that woman in black had vanished to. She clutched her hands to her chest and shivered, feeling as though she were still being watched.

Then she looked down at the table to see a single red ruby there.

She gingerly picked up the valuable stone and looked around again. Still seeing nothing, she placed the gem inside the pocket near her waist and latched it shut. She knew that calling an organisation like that was a major risk, but if there was one thing she had learnt in Skyrim, it was that harsh measures sometimes had to be called for.

She had also always prided herself on the ability to know what the other person was like in terms of the way they spoke and sat, but the assassin who had been there was so polite yet remained…cold. She was clearly a confident woman, but Vittoria had now idea how she would gain access to Erikur when he must have a few dozen corrupt men and women surrounding him.

She shivered again as something brushed her cheek and she spun around to see Lisette standing there with a tray of sweet rolls, pasties and other assorted food.

"A stranger said to give this to you. She left a tip and ran off. Did you know her?"

Vittoria hid a smile as she took the tray and offered the bard a seat.

"No, maybe a well meaning friend perhaps. There are others like the Dragonborn around surely."

Lisette laughed as she took the seat and the two women began to eat, not knowing that they had both been observed the whole time.

* * *

Lucien smiled. He loved teasing others while being unseen. He hadn't been able to resist stroking the grieving widow on the cheek with his ghostly finger. He had also watched as the vampire conducted herself with a polite and business like manner, although she had left a ruby behind as a way of compassion.

He knew she would do something like that, but he also knew that Morgan hadn't betrayed her identity, so he felt no need to berate her for it when he went outside to see Morgan herself standing there with a raised eyebrow.

"How did I do?"

Lucien chuckled.

"You will make an excellent addition to our Family, Sister."

Morgan gave a small smile of thanks before vaulting over the wall and onto the alley below. Lucien grinned as he followed suit.

The hunt was on.

* * *

**A/N: Yep, a whole chapter pretty much devoted to Lucien and Morgan ^_^ Hope it might have answered a few of your questions about who was the target (although the idea of Vittoria being the client was an idea I found ironic and amusing, hence the reason why I stuck with it XD)**

**Also a MASSIVE internet hug to Gangyzgirl for allowing me to use her nickname of Lucien (you have no idea how hard it is for me to write 'Lucien' instead of 'Buddy', Gangy :P)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Eep...**

**Sorry everyone, I hate leaving you all on tenterhooks like this, it's been hard for me to write anything these last few weeks with work and a few other problems...but I hope to update faster now that all that is behind me :)**

**Thank you so much everyone for your support and thoughts, it means an awful lot to me that many of you are enjoying the story thus far :D**

**Anyway, I bet you are all gnashing your teeth at this AN, so start reading!**

**(btw, this is my most violent chapter I have ever written, so be warned ;D)**

* * *

**Godnamet, Daedric Prince of Cliffhangers and Taking Too Frigging Long to Update XD**

* * *

"I am telling you, I heard something!"

"Shut up, you always keep saying that…remember what happened the last time? You said there was an intruder and by the time we amassed all our men, it turned out that you had heard a rat that had knocked over a stack of old chamber pots!"

The first guard snorted as he bit back the scathing retort that had been at the tip of his tongue and stayed silent. He had been mistaken the last time, but as far as he was concerned, he had done the correct thing in reporting in.

Ever since Erikur…_Jarl Erikur_, he corrected himself, had come into command of the Blue Palace and Solitude shortly afterwards, there had been a need for soldiers who were not blinded by the 'false Dragonborn' that Erikur had been snarling about at every person he had come across. The number of men and women who had come forward had been few however.

"Think we should check?"

"Honestly, who do you think would enter the Palace in the dead of night, knowing it is well defended and that it would take a small army to get past us? No-one would try it."

"_She _would," the other muttered sourly.

"Yeah, but she always has been a crazy bitch. Besides, no-one has seen the Dragonborn since Jarl Erikur put the bounty on her head."

"You did say she was crazy…maybe she is coming for him."

"Yeah…and run right into a whole town full of guards. She's crazy but not stupid. Now shut up and…"

CLANG.

"I TOLD you there was something down there!"

"Shut your fucking mouth and follow me. Maybe its another damned rat after all."

"Shut up," the guard muttered as he followed, unsheathing his iron blade and clenching it with a slightly sweaty hand.

The two guards ran around the corner and scowled at the sight of the small mice that scurried amongst the ruined bookshelf that had obviously collapsed from wood rot.

"Tell me again why we stand guard here?"

The other man chuckled as he sheathed his blade.

"You know that the Pelagius Wing is not exactly the most…sturdy part of the Palace. The doors and windows are still strong though, so even if someone were to break in this way, they would struggle to get through all the ruins without falling through the floor."

The guard laughed and put his blade away.

Just as a sharp blade slashed right through his throat, the edge easily cutting through the skin and sinew before slicing through the windpipe before he even had the chance to take a breath.

The other guard fared no better.

He had heard the soft gurgling sound coming from the other guard, but his blade had only been partially pulled from his sheath before a foot suddenly appeared from the gloom and connected with his jaw, sending him crashing to the ground. He tried to reach his dagger in his belt when a knee appeared from above him, the appendage dropping onto his shoulder and pinning his arm down.

Two glittering eyes appeared from within a black cowl and he shivered as they stared at him. Bright orange, they were not the eyes of a person, but those of a monster.

He didn't see the blade coming down, and only felt a sharp pain on the side of his head before everything went black…

Morgan stood up and ran the blade along the tunic of the dead guard lying under her and sheathed the dagger when most of the blood had been wiped off. She looked around and nodded to the pale blue apparition that had appeared out of nowhere, a feral grin on his face.

"Excellent. Most excellent."

Morgan gave Lucien an appreciative smile before smirking.

"Plenty more where that came from."

* * *

"They should have been back by now. Look, they even left their healing potions. What do you think happened?"

"Maybe they left. You know that most of these milk drinkers are afraid of a fight."

"Huh. Look at that."

"What?"

The two men looked on as a growing cloud of mist approached them down the corridor.

"Someone might have broken a window. You know what most of the brats around here are like."

"But it's raining out there," the other pointed out, nodding to the dirty glass windows and the sound of pouring rain slamming against the glass and the frame.

Two hands shot out from the mist and grasped both men by the throats and lifted them effortlessly into the air. Both men tried to prise the gloved hands from their necks but found that they couldn't even move a finger from their throat, let alone the hand.

And their fear grew when a feminine figure emerged from the mist, a pair of glittering orange irises piercing the darkness, and a set of razor sharp fangs appearing from the smiling woman's mouth…

* * *

Elisif sat down again and bit her lip in frustration. She had been kept in this cell for what seemed like weeks, although she knew it had only been a few short days. The guard assigned to watch her was not one of the loyal ones, but one of Erikur's lapdogs.

"Fucking lowlife," she snarled under her breath.

She hadn't had any warning about a coup, and by the time it was over, she and the rest of the court had been thrown into separate cells and were given a few meagre scraps of food every day. The only person she could see was Sybille, who was lying down and barely moving. She never said anything, and she never ate anything either, much to Elisif's distress.

"You need to eat," she reminded her Court Wizard yet again.

Normally, she never got a response, but this time, Sybille sat up at an almost inhuman speed and looked over at her.

And Elisif felt her heart skip a few beats when she spotted the razor sharp fangs and the eyes that had turned a soft red instead of the usual light brown that she was familiar with.

"Yeah, that's right. She's a filthy bloodsucker. And guess what? She hasn't fed in days!"

Elisif glared at the young man dressed in battered iron armour that stood there just outside her cell. He was smirking as he continued to talk to her.

"And that means that she is really hungry. Good thing you have bars between you, but I doubt that they will hold against a vampire. Of course, when she drains you, we will kill her and then we can…"

Elisif scuttled back to the far end of her cell as a hand suddenly erupted through the guard's ribcage, blood streaming off the limb as he feebly writhed on the arm that had impaled him.

"Here you are, feed on him."

Elisif continued to watch as the gate to Sybille's cell was ripped off it's hinges by the free arm that this stranger had, and was followed by the twitching body of the guard being thrown into the cell. She held her hands over her mouth as Sybille leapt on top of the dying man and tear his throat out with those fangs.

"Time to get you out of here Jarl Elisif."

Elisif blinked and looked back to see a woman dressed in black armour kneeling down in front of her and offering her a hand.

"Who are you?"

The woman chuckled.

"Someone who wants that fat pig sitting on your chair upstairs dead. That's all you need to know."

Elisif said nothing and simply accepted the hand and was pulled upwards easily. She couldn't see the woman's face, not even her eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Let's just say we have the same friend and she hates seeing you being treated like this."

"Morgan," Elisif breathed.

The woman nodded and when Elisif blinked, she was gone.

The arrival of Sybille standing beside her was the only reason why she looked away from where the stranger had been, knowing that she was safe for the time being.

"I will explain everything later, but we must move now, My Jarl."

"Where to? We have nowhere…"

"We go to see the fate of the man who started all this and who forcefully removed you from your seat," Sybille replied sharply, and Elisif smiled a little.

"Even now, you speak to me as though you are my teacher."

"After so many years, I am a teacher to everyone."

"Indeed. Let us get the others out of their cells first though before leaving. We will need them."

"And the woman who just freed us both?"

"If she was asked to kill Erikur, I will not stand in her way."

"By your command, My Jarl."

* * *

Erikur had been yelling for the last few minutes, and in the eyes of Argus the UnBlooded, he was going to burst a blood vessel.

_Maybe that might be a good thing. Stupid idiot thinks yelling is going to help him. He's lost most of his guards by the amount of blood I found in the Pelagius Wing, and the rest of them have simply vanished._

"Are you listening to a single thing I said?!"

Argus looked over and nodded as Erikur went a deeper shade of purple.

_Idiot. He doesn't know that whoever has taken down his small army is coming for him. The only reason I am here is so I get paid._

"How the hell can one person get past all the guards? It makes no sense!" Erikur raged on, "There are no places that someone could get inside without being detected!"

"Maybe they got in using…oh, I don't know…a _fucking key_?" Argus replied, now out of patience. "You did make a fair few enemies after the coup, and of course some of them had full access to the Palace. And the fact that a guard went missing a few days ago suggests that someone knows what you did."

"That matters little now," Erikur muttered angrily as he ran his hand across his sweating forehead, "You need to get me out of here. When the dogs loyal to that bitch downstairs get loose, they will come for me!"

"And your point is?" Argus smirked. "As I recall, you never paid me to protect you, you only paid me to hire the men. And seeing as they are dead or gone…"

"You fucking…."

Erikur's rage was cut short when a blue arrow suddenly speared Argus through the throat, the blood splattering from his ruptured arteries spurting over Erikur's fine regalia as he collapsed to the floor, his steel battle axe still in it's sheath.

"Nice shot."

Erikur looked up to see a woman clad in black appear from the staircase, her hands charged with a red magic that he didn't recognise. The other person was a ghost of some sort, a blue bow held in his hands. The ghost laughed, a cold sound that sent chills through Erikur's spine.

"As always." he rumbled, his bow vanishing from his hands.

"GUARDS!"

Instead of three or four men charging up the steps to protect him, there was nothing but silence until the woman laughed, her face hidden under her cowl as she walked around Erikur, who was clutching the steel dagger in a vice grip.

"There is no-one left to help you. They were taken out while you were yelling your head off. If you had been quiet, you might have heard their gurgling cries for help…"

Erikur said nothing as he watched this woman warily.

"You bitch! Do you have any FUCKING…"

"I know who you are," the woman replied with indifference, infuriating Erikur further. "And I don't care. You have more immediate concerns than who I am. The real question is…when is your lackey going to stop pretending that he is dead?"

Erikur blinked as he watched Argus attempt to sit up, his hand clutching his throat. Blood was pouring from his wound at a rate that would spell his death soon, but he was still strong enough to hurl one more insult.

"If you weren't a bitch, I might have found that get up attractive. Get it from a whore?"

Those were the last words he ever spoke.

The woman moved as though time never affected her, and the next moment, she was plunging a glass dagger through the roof of Argus's head, the tip of the blade emerging thought the bottom of the jaw.

"Fucking pig," the woman snarled as she snapped the man's neck for good measure after removing her blade.

Erikur moved back a step to find he was leaning against the chair, and no possible escape except of going past this woman and the ghost. As if sensing his plight, the woman moved closer. He moved to the side and held the dagger out and yelled at her, spittle flying from his mouth.

"I WILL FIND OUT WHO YOU ARE! I HAVE FRIENDS WHO WILL KNOW WHO IT WAS! YOU WILL BE CHASED THROUGH SKYRIM AND WILL NEVER HAVE A MOMENT'S PEACE!"

There was silence for a few minutes before the woman spoke. And her voice was amused, much to Erikur's anger.

"Was that meant to scare me? Honestly, where do you morons come up with this shit? What would I have to fear from Ulfric and his Stormcloaks? Yes, I know it was you that sent him gold so he would help you get Elisif's throne. But guess what Erikur? Someone hates you just as much as she hates Ulfric."

"Who?"

The woman removed her hood and Erikur fell over the chair in shock as he noted the black hair and the orange eyes that now showed no emotion other than anger. He had dropped his dagger and was scrambling around to retrieve it when a hand grasped the back of his neck and he was thrown into a wall, the impact breaking a rib or two.

He never had time to come to his senses when he was thrown again, this time landing in a heap next to the chair that he had longed to sit on for so long.

Then he was thrown onto his back and winced as she straddled his injured ribs and grasped his left arm before violently snapping it between her fingers. She did the same to the other one before smirking down at him.

"One last thing before I send your soul to the Void. Vittoria said 'hello'."

Erikur took a breath to scream but the dagger was faster than his lungs, the blade slashing his throat as though it were parchment.

* * *

Lucien nodded approvingly as she stood up and spat at the corpse.

She had killed more efficiently than he had anticipated. He had been concerned that her life as an adventurer might have been a hindrance to her skills as an assassin. But she had used all her skills she owned to their fullest (although he had to admit that turning into a mist was something he hadn't expected in the slightest).

She had also sent her target's soul to the Void quickly. Erikur would be there right now and wondering where he was. Lucien smirked at the thought and then schooled his face into a stone-like expression as Morgan looked around to face him.

"It is done."

"Indeed. And a fine performance it was. For unlike many assassins I have known, you appreciate the thrill of the hunt and how to act when things happen in a way that you never expect."

"I didn't expect someone coming out of the room clutching a chamber pot to his backside and stinking like a dead skeever," Morgan replied with a wry grin. "Why do you think I threw him over the wall and into the ocean?"

Lucien chuckled as she nodded to him.

"Well put."

Morgan beamed at him before pulling her cowl back over her face when she heard the multiple sounds of boots and heartbeats coming up the steps. She had no intention of anyone knowing who she was…although she guessed that Sybille might have an inkling by the way the vampire smirked at her as she passed.

Elisif didn't look at the corpse of the man that had betrayed her as he was carted away. She fixed all her attention on the woman who had clearly done the deed. Her black armour was spattered in blood, and her glass daggers were still smeared in the red liquid.

"Who are you?"

"A friend, Jarl Elisif."

"Do friends always tear people apart like that?"

"Only the ones that anger me," was the woman's response.

Elisif frowned.

"I only wish to thank the person responsible for freeing us all. Maybe we might need your services in the war ahead…"

"You already have a person that can do that, Jarl. I'm sure the Dragonborn would help you out if you removed the bounty on her head in this region."

"Of course…and could you ask her to see me at her earliest opportunity?"

The woman nodded and before her very eyes, she vanished, leaving no trace of her existence.

"Sybille. I know we have much to discuss. But…do you know her? She's clearly a vampire by what she did in the dungeons…"

Sybille slowly replied, her eyes glinting with an emotion that Elisif couldn't place.

"There are many vampires in Skyrim, My Jarl. Just be glad that she is one that is on your side, just like Morgan Aurelius ad myself are."

Sybille walked off and began to order the freed guards to various duties, such as cleaning the bodies of the rebels and to stand guard in case of further assassinations (even though she knew that the vampire had done her task and was gone).

Elisif nodded before walking to her chambers, eager to be rid of the grime that had covered her clothes and get a proper night's sleep. She was so tired, she didn't notice the amused grin of Sybille Stentor behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts everyone :D I do have some good news as well :)**

**I am off on holiday now, so I will have more time to type...so fingers crossed, more updates within the next 10 days or so :D**

* * *

"I hate this place."

Serana grinned at Babette's statement and she had to agree with her when she gave Winterhold another quick sweep with her eyes.

Half the buildings were still missing since the Great Collapse, and even though the town must have received some form of income, there hadn't been a single new building placed, nor a single fence that used to be between the buildings themselves.

"Sorry, I REALLY hate this place. Can we get this over with?"

"Sometimes I forget that you are a three hundred year old vampire," Serana remarked.

"Fuck you," Babette said sweetly.

Both vampires chuckled as they adjusted the hoods over their eyes and began to walk down the path into the small village itself. They were thankful that the snow and wind were hiding their eyes from direct sight, due to the presence of Stormcloak soldiers milling around outside the tavern and the Jarl's residence.

Serana kept her hand lightly rested on the dagger strapped to her thigh as she walked, constantly looking left and right in case one of the soldiers suddenly spotted them for not being entirely alive. Serana knew this was unlikely at best, she knew that most of these soldiers were drunk or stupid enough to allow two vampires in their midst and not say anything.

"Pigs. Look at them. There is one pissing on the side of the tavern for Sithis' sake. I hope it freezes off." Serana snickered as she nodded in agreement, putting an arm round Babette's shoulders like a mother would do. The illusion would fool any onlookers into thinking it was a mother escorting her daughter through the weather.

"Yes, but it could have been worse."

"How so?" Babette asked curiously.

"He could have been taking a sh…"

"Are you alright missy?"

"Oh fuck," Serana sighed as she gave a bright smile and looked at the drunk Stormcloak that was leaning against the stone pillars that marked the path to the College of Winterhold.

"Fine, thank you. I am just taking my daughter to the College."

"Hmph….magic at a young age eh? Feel sorry for ya' miss, magic doesn't do any good. I mean, look at what happened to this place."

Babette managed to hide her snort as she managed a small smile.

"Magic is only bad if someone uses it wrong. I need better control of my magic otherwise my mother might get into trouble….is that wrong?"

Serana smiled a little wider as she noted the guard's addled mind trying to work it's way through Babette's words. She smirked even more when the guard belched and waved them off before slumping onto the ground and began to doze within seconds.

"Hope he freezes there all night."

Serana agreed silently as they passed the guard and began walking along the cracked bridge that led to the College.

* * *

"Ah, it is good to see you again. J'Zargo has wondered what you have been up to."

"The usual," Serana said with a wink as she removed her hood and looked at the Khajiit in the eye. "Drinking people dry, hacking apart draugr and of course using Stormcloaks as a way to improve my destruction spells."

Babette giggled when J'Zargo went a paler shade of white that was visible even through his fur, and chuckled profusely when he noticed her fangs peeking out under her lips.

"J'Zargo will get the Arch Mage for you…yes…"

"Thank you!" Serana called after the rapidly fleeing student before nudging Babette on the shoulder. "You are a little terror, you know that?"

"Thank you."

Serana shook her head in amusement before sitting down on the small bench, Babette doing the same beside her.

"It's quiet. Wonder where the students are."

"It's the early morning and most of the students don't get up this early," a voice said from the open doorway.

The two vampires looked over to see Savos Aren standing there with a warm smile on his face. He crossed the room and gently took Serana's hand and gave the fingertips a gentlemanly kiss.

"Delighted too see you again Serana. It has been a few months since you last visited."

"Indeed, it's a busy life for a vampire," Serana winked back at him.

Savos chuckled as he nodded to Babette, who grinned at him mischievously.

"I see you came prepared."

"If you think Morgan is bad, think again," Serana joked, ignoring the dig in her ribs from an amused Babette.

"You had no trouble getting here I trust?" Savos said as he motioned to them to follow him, passing a still-pale J'Zargo as they went.

"None. Although it was a close call. Winterhold is full of vermin these days."

Savos grunted in agreement as they walked into his chambers and motioned for them to take a seat. He sat down opposite them and passed over two small vials of blood before pouring a goblet of wine for himself.

"It's mine, so I doubt it would be as tasty as you might like," he joked.

"I don't know about that," Babette said as she sipped from the vial and licked her lips once. "Like wine, blood tastes a little better when it is mature….although that might be just me."

"Morgan's tasted like molten fire….never have anything better than that," Serana laughed as she raised her vial to Savos.

"Speaking of her, how is she? We have all heard about the bounty placed on her head, but no-one seems to have heard from her in months."

"She's fine. A little pissed off, but fine," Serana assured him.

There was a moment of comfortable silence before Savos spoke up once more.

"So, what brings you here. I have a feeling that it is not just a social call."

Serana gently placed the now empty vial on the table beside her and nodded.

"Babette and I are doing a favour for someone. You see, Morgan's mother has gone missing and we think the Stormcloaks are holding her. We ail to get her back, but to do that, we need some help."

"I see. I didn't even know Morgan's mother was in Skyrim, truth be told. But you still haven't said what you wanted."

"We need Brelyna's help," Serana said simply.

There was another pause, and the two vampires could see that Savos was thinking hard, his forehead furrowed in concentration as he pondered her words.

"I see."

"So, where is she?" Babette pressed when Savos said nothing else.

"I do not see her often anymore. She left the College a few weeks back after a student insulted her…vampiric nature. She threw the boy into a wall and ran off. No-one has seen her since. And to complicate things, Onmund has gone after her and no-one has heard or seen him since either."

"Fuck," Serana breathed out softly, looking at the fabric of her leggings.

"No-one has a clue where they went? They said nothing?"

"Brelyna muttered something about going to one of her friends, but I assumed all her closest friends were here," Savos replied.

"I know where she has gone," Serana said as she looked up.

"Where?" Babette and Savos asked at the same time.

"Whiterun. That is where Morgan used to spend most of her time, and I doubt Brelyna knew that she moved out of the town and built her own home since. That is the best place to start looking. Maybe Lydia might have seen her in the town."

"That sounds right," Babette agreed.

"It's a long journey and the sun will be up in a few hours. I know you are resistant to sunlight Serana, but what of your companion?"

"He has a point. I am not a Volkihar like you," Babette muttered.

"We will have to wait I guess. If I could summon Odahviing, he might have been able to get us there within a few hours, but…" Serana trailed off.

"Looks like we are waiting," Babette finished off.

"You can have the quarters that Ancano used to occupy," Savos said, "No student is allowed there so you will be free to rest and wait until dusk."

"Thank you Arch Mage," Serana said as she stood up.

"Think nothing of it my dear. I am sorry I could be of no further assistance."

"You gave us a starting point," Babette said softly.

Serana nodded and walked off to the staircase, Babette trailing right beside her. Savos smiled and leaned back in his seat, looking at the red wine in his goblet and wondering why J'Zargo never went with his two friends.

* * *

"Wonder why J'Zargo never went after the others," Serana said quietly as she made sure the drapes covered the windows completely.

"Good point. Maybe we should ask him."

"Later. He's scares shitless right now, we wouldn't get much out of him, and I hate using my illusion spells to force someone to do whatever I ask of them."

"Bet it's fun when it needs to be," Babette sniggered.

Serana snorted as she bolted the locks on the door before walking over to her bed and sitting down.

"Depends what I want someone to do," Serana winked.

"Whore," Babette giggled.

"Takes one to know one," Serana shot back with a chuckle.

Babette grinned as she lay down in the bed and sighed.

"Wish our beds were this comfortable."

"Maybe when a bit of gold comes in, you will get that wish," Serana replied as she lay down.

"Do you think that will happen any time soon? I mean….there aren't many of us left."

"I would have thought that you understood the world better than that," Serana said teasingly. "Anything can happen within the space of a heartbeat. Just trust in yourself and the others and the rest will fall into place."

"You are spending too much time around Morgan. She would have said that," Babette joked.

"One of many reasons why I love her so. Come on, let's get some sleep. And when we wake up, we can ask our furry friend why he never went after the others."

Babette never replied because she had already fallen asleep, much to Serana's amusement.

* * *

"My Jarl, it is good to see you again."

Morgan smiled as she was embraced by the Jarl of Solitude and she returned the gesture. Elisif smiled at her and sat down on her throne and motioned for her to sit.

"And you Morgan. I was afraid that…"

"The Stormcloaks aren't stupid enough to come after me in that way," Morgan smirked. "Not unless they have a death wish anyway. Besides, I do have many friends even after Ulfric's lies."

"The sign of a desperate man," Elisif said softly. "But words have power, is it not true?"

"Depends what sort of power," Morgan replied with a sad smile. "I am always having too be careful with my thu'um these days. I trained with the Greybeards for a while, and that training has improved my Voice in a way that borders on dangerous."

"I heard that the Greybeards could kill with a whisper."

"It's true. They can….and so can I now. Which explains why I naturally have a bigger mouth than most," Morgan laughed.

Elisif giggled and took a few moments to compose herself before speaking again.

"Thank you for coming here. I appreciate it….especially after what happened."

"It seems you came through it without harm."

"Only thanks to the assassin. She was…odd."

Morgan fought the urge to laugh.

"How so?"

"She was polite, even when she was covered in blood. And yet she killed Erikur and his men without blinking."

"Seems our mutual friend has found a new recruit or two," Morgan said, hoping that she would catch the hidden meaning.

"Indeed. It is good to see they are still our allies," Elisif replied, knowing exactly who Morgan was referring to.

"I wish I had been here to help."

"Nonsense, you have enough on your mind," Elisif replied, "You are the Dragonborn after all. You have dragons, draugr. Bandits and who knows what else to worry about."

"I worry more for my friends and allies than I do about my lifestyle," Morgan said softly.

Elisif blushed and smiled gratefully.

"Your housecarl is fine I trust?"

"Jordis is stronger than many people give her credit for," Morgan laughed in response. "She is ecstatic about the honour you bestowed on her for fighting back against the coup."

"She deserves it," Elisif smiled. "She is devoted to her duty and to you."

"And Aela, even though she is always busy these days."

Elisif nodded in agreement and crossed her legs, adjusting her dress as she met Morgan's gaze.

"I take it you won't be staying here long. You have that look again."

Morgan laughed this time.

"I have a 'look'? What do I look like?"

"Like you want to Shout every single Stormcloak into a cliff."

"I didn't think I was that obvious," Morgan joked. "But yes, you are correct. I know that the Empire has struggled since I was busy building my lair."

"Lair? You mean house, surely."

Morgan gave her a deadpan stare before winking, causing Elisif to flush again.

"You are a mean person sometimes Dragonborn."

Morgan grinned and bowed to her.

"All jokes aside, you are correct. We are fighting for survival now. Ulfric has taken Winterhold, Dawnstar and Falkreath. We only have Morthal and that is not a place that I am popular with right now," Elisif explained.

"Maybe I could go to Morthal for you," Morgan suggested.

"No…no, you have enough to do I am sure. One of my legates can go. Rikke always said that you fight best behind the scenes so to speak, and I have to agree with her. You are free to do whatever you wish, as long as you do not harm an innocent of course."

"Of course," Morgan agreed.

"So, what is next for you?"

"I have to go and see our mutual ally again and after that…who knows?"

Elisif stood up and Morgan did likewise.

"Take care of yourself Morgan. I have lost too many friends already. I lost my husband, I couldn't bear it if you were to get hurt as well."

Morgan smiled and pulled the young Jarl into an embrace.

"I will always be around for you Elisif, you know that. And I have Serana to make sure I stay safe and on the straight and narrow, so to speak."

Elisif chuckled and wiped a tear from her eye as she nodded to Morgan.

"Safe travels Morgan."

"Talos guide you," Morgan smiled back before turning around and walking down the narrow staircase.

Elisif smiled again and turned back to look at Sybille, who had been silent the whole time.

"We have work to do."

"Indeed, My Jarl. Maybe we should talk to General Rikke to see what she knows about Morthal and why Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone still refuses our aid in her village."

* * *

"I am getting fucking annoyed with the Stormcloaks," Morgan groused as she walked.

The blue spirit walking beside her chuckled darkly.

"I would have thought you would be enjoying the thought of taking their lives."

"I do…I enjoy it immensely," Morgan explained, "but they are like skeevers. You think you kill one, and then three more turn up. I only have one pair of arms and one pair of fangs Lucien. I cannot kill them all when they seemingly spawn like fucking rabbits."

"Then maybe you should start removing the sources of these vermin."

"Like the generals, or their equivalent of them," Morgan replied, catching on to what Lucien was implying.

"Exactly my child. Remove their leadership and they will have no momentum or ability to keep their discipline intact. And maybe you could get their leader in the end…"

Morgan just smirked at the thought of tearing out Ulfric Stormcloak's intestines and force feeding them to him.

"Sounds good to me. But first, we need to get back to the Sanctuary. I would expect that Gabriella would be awake by now."

"Indeed. And you could share the story of your first official kill in the Dark Brotherhood with the others," Lucien suggested.

Morgan giggled.

"You know how to speak to a lady, don't you?"

Lucien said nothing, but his smile was wide.

* * *

"How long have I been out?"

"Just sit down dear," Astrid purred as she forced the Dunmer back into a lying position. "You need to rest."

"Who survived?"

"Just res…"

"Astrid. I need to know. Who was killed?"

Astrid sighed and ran her fingers across the bridge of her nose. She almost jumped when a cool hand gently took hers and she looked down to see Gabriella had taken her hand and was looking at her with a cool gaze.

"Ar…Arnbjorn. Festus…Veezara…." Astrid choked.

"Babette?"

"She survived, as did Cicero and Nazir."

"Thank Sithis."

Astrid nodded and gently removed her hand from Gabriella's before talking again.

"Babette is with Serana, doing an assignment. Cicero is seeing to the Night Mother."

"You're hiding something," Gabriella smirked.

Astrid couldn't help but smile. Gabriella had always been able to see through her, especially when she had tried to hide good news.

"Morgan is helping us as well."

Gabriella's smile was what Astrid had wanted to see, and within seconds, she was crying, finally releasing all the emotional torment she had suppressed after so many months of hurt. She barely felt Gabriella's arms wrap around her, nor did she hear her voice whisper in her ear. But she did feel a cold embrace encircle her, and she knew that either Sithis or the Night Mother had been watching, and she knew that their fortunes would change soon enough.


	11. Chapter 11

**Eep! Been a while hasn't it? Yeahhhhh, sorry about that everyone, my laptop battery decided to explode somehow, and I had to use the desktop while it was repaired..and I cannot type on the desktop to save my life (just feels weird, and for some reason, I cannot type fast on it O_O)**

**Anyway, it's been fixed so updates should be speedier now, especially when I have chosen my two days off work to dedicate them to writing this fic (did someone say 'about time'...must just be me xD)**

**Thank you all for your reviews and thoughts, it really does mean alot that many of you keep returning to read story, despite my irregular updates... :)**

* * *

"Hello."

Morgan's simple statement was enough for the Dark Brotherhood assassin to jump up out of her seat and run towards the vampire and embrace her tightly.

"It's so good to see you again," Gabriella murmured in Morgan's hair. "I always thought my death was certain and yet…"

"Hush," Morgan told her softly, running her hand through Gabriella's hair. "It's only time for you to die when you are surrounded by sons and daughters. Not by some filthy Stormcloak vermin."

"You always know what to say," Gabriella laughed as she released Morgan.

"Yes, but sometimes I talk shit…ask Serana if you don't believe me."

"I shall do that."

Morgan grinned at her and looked around. Nazir was sitting at the table with Astrid, the two of them leaning over a map and pointing at various markings. Cicero was sleeping in a curled up position at the foot of the Night Mother's coffin, and Morgan had to smile wider at the sight.

"He's been there for a day now. He keeps saying things to the Night Mother, muttering about how he failed her…poor man."

Morgan raised her eyebrow at that. Cicero may have been 'touched in the head' as her mother might have said, but beneath that was a man who put his family first and always seemed to do his duties to the fullest.

"I think he is just worried," Morgan replied after a moment, "I think he needs a bit of rest."

"I'll get a blanket and a spare pillow in that case. He surely cannot be comfortable lying there," Gabriella replied before walking away.

Morgan looked up and watched the corpse lying upright in the open coffin.

_I did what I needed to do Night Mother. But I still feel that something is missing. I still feel that I could do more…_

There was no response, and Morgan hadn't expected one. She sighed and walked away to meet Nazir and Astrid, not seeing the Night Mother's empty eye sockets glow a soft red…

* * *

"I think we need more contacts. We have not got the influence we need before we can think about going after the bigger contracts."

"I never thought I would say this, but I agree with you," Astrid replied with a grin, Nazir placing his hand on his heart in a mocking way. "After what happened in Falkreath, I think that the Stormcloaks believe we are wiped out."

"But you are not sure about what would happen if they knew the truth," Morgan added as she walked out of the shadows and smiled at her.

"Good to see you are back," Nazir grumbled in his usual sardonic tone, "I wondered if you would return with a case of ale though."

"I did, but Lucien drank it," Morgan laughed.

Lucien had followed her silently and merely grinned wickedly at the Redguard.

"I did, and it was very tasty."

All of them laughed for a moment, and Morgan felt at ease.

"The contract was done. Erikur lies dead and is most likely feeding the slaughterfish in Solitude's waters."

"Well done, I knew you could do it. Tell me everything."

Morgan nodded and sat down before reporting to Astrid how her first contract had been performed. Astrid had laughed when she had found out how Morgan had used her vampiric abilities, saying that 'those men must have pissed themselves' when she had appeared out of a mist to grasp them. Astrid also asked for Lucien's' input, and the former Speaker of the Black Hand had been more than pleased at the way the contract had gone.

"She was almost as good as I was," he added at the end.

Morgan didn't say anything and simply winked at the spectre before meeting Astrid's gaze again.

"What happened while I was away? Where is that minx, and the little terror?"

"Serana and Babette have gone to get a few more 'helping hands', so to speak," Astrid explained.

"Who?" Morgan asked curiously.

"Brelyna from the College of Winterhold."

"I always wanted to check up on her over the last few months but never got the chance," Morgan said softly. "When are they due back?"

"I would have thought that they would be back by now…maybe Brelyna left the College for some reason…"

"Maybe…" Morgan muttered quietly.

Morgan found that she wasn't angry with Serana not being around when she had returned. She knew that Serana wanted to assist their unlikely allies as much as she did, and she also knew that Astrid still remained in control, despite their losses. In fact, Morgan felt eager to do more, just as she had done the previous year when she knew what her path to becoming Dragonborn was to be.

She could still recall the way she had delved into dungeons for gold and weaponry in preparation to take the fight to Alduin, she could still feel that urge to fight, to kill. Part of her knew this was her part dovah soul screaming for battle, but she also realised that this was what she wanted. She wanted to be a part of something, and assassins or no, the Dark Brotherhood seemed to suit her perfectly.

* * *

"So cat, where did they go?"

Serana grinned wickedly as the Khajiit backed away from her and into a wall, his whiskers moving so fast it was hard for even her sharp eyes to see each one clearly.

"J'Zargo promised not to say!"

Babette grinned as well, her fangs already at full length, as if eager to taste the blood of the mage.

"The thing about secrets is that they never last forever," she said sweetly, "Especially with vampires."

"What my dear Babette is trying to say is that you better tell us J'Zargo before you get bitten." Serana said bluntly.

And with that threat, any resistance J'Zargo had vanished.

"J'Zargo will tell you, just don't bite me!"

Serana gave Babette a wink before walking over to look at the terrified Khajiit face to face, so close that she could feel his heart beating and his hot blood pulsing through his veins.

"Talk."

* * *

"So she went to Whiterun," Babette remarked as they rode the horses out of Winterhold.

"She probably wanted to see Morgan. I doubt they never saw each other after what happened at Castle Volkihar," Serana replied quietly.

Serana never talked much about that battle. Losing her crazed father had still hurt her in some way, and the death of her mother had amplified that feeling. Not to mention that Morgan had almost died in that fight as well, she mused sadly.

"And of course, that poor love struck boy went right after her when he found out she had gone," Babette continued.

"Typical Onmund. A sweet boy, but like all men, he thinks with his genitals," Serana snorted with amusement.

"Not just the men," Babette grinned at her.

Serana made a rude hand gesture and both vampires started cackling as they rode further away from Winterhold.

* * *

"So, what is my next task?"

"Eager aren't you?" Nazir quipped as he leant back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head. "I would have thought that drinking all the fine wine and eating the food in Solitude would have made you…lazier?"

Morgan smirked.

"I don't need to eat or drink Nazir…maybe you need a reminder?"

Nazir laughed.

"I didn't forget….wish I could but…..ARGH!"

Astrid walked into the room to find Morgan was holding the Redguard by the ankle and had lifted him off the ground. She chuckled as Nazir vainly tried twisting his body to try and release himself, but Morgan simply lifted him a little higher and looked down at him.

"Thing is, I could break your ankle by squeezing. But I doubt Astrid nor the Night Mother would be happy with me if I did that, so…."

She let him fall into a heap on the ground and winked at him.

"So, anything I need to do?"

Astrid spoke up before Nazir could reply. She knew that his big mouth had a witty retort ready, and she also knew that Morgan would end up Shouting him through a wall if said reply involved her sex life.

"I have one Morgan, and this one might be…harder for you to carry out."

"Who is it? And why would it be harder?" Morgan asked as she sat down opposite Astrid.

"Olfrid Battle-Born, according to our information. Someone wants him very dead, because this is one huge payment," Astrid replied, opening a small sack and spilling out the contents onto the table.

Morgan stared at the rubies, emeralds and sapphires that sparkled in the soft light provided by the fires and blinked a few times. She had many gems herself back at her home, but she had never gotten around to selling them or getting them examined. But she knew from a glance that these gems were flawless in every way, and were probably worth more than her whole collection.

"I met him when I first arrived at Whiterun," Morgan said as she leant back in the chair, inspecting one of the rubies as she did so. "He was a pompous arse. He came up to me and asked if I had heard of him and his family. I mean, a complete stranger walks into the town and he thinks I knew about him? Pompous shit."

Astrid grinned at her and Morgan winced.

"Sorry. Anyway, we have never been on good terms and the last time we spoke was when I was leaving my house in Whiterun. Even though I had helped save the town many times, he said he 'doubted my sincerity about who I was allied to'. So I think this kill will be easier than Erikur," Morgan finished with a bright smile.

"I don't doubt it," Astrid purred in satisfaction. "Take some time to recover before you go…or maybe you could stay in Whiterun and plan how you kill him. I know you will have many allies and friends there, and I would hate to put you in a position where you may have to kill someone you knew…"

Astrid trailed off but Morgan knew what she may have said afterwards.

_As long as the contract is fulfilled, we will he pleased. And so will the Night Mother and Sithis._

Morgan nodded to her.

"I'll leave first thing in the morning. But first, I need a drink."

"Try not to leave the body near the door," Astrid replied.

"Don't worry, I know of a way to get rid of stinking Stormcloaks," Morgan retorted before standing up and walking out of the room, a small smile still on her face.

* * *

"Blasted weather. By Shor, I cannot feel my feet!"

"Maybe you should lay off the mead and sitting on your fat arse," the other replied with a snigger.

"Fuck off. Your idea of guard duty is standing inside the tavern and ogling the wenches."

"Please. As if I would stick my sword into one of those grey-skins."

"Which sort of sword are we talking about?"

Both men laughed as they looked back at the shoreline, the half a dozen horkers nearby looking at them briefly before lying back down.

"They have the right idea. Huddling together for warmth."

"Don't get any ideas."

"Tell you I could lie with…._her._"

"Her? Who do you…."

"The Dragonborn you dumb oaf. She may be a vampire and probably wants to skin every one of us alive, but you have to admit, she is one hell of a looker."

"Get past the 'dragony' side of her and those eyes she is said to have now and yeah, you may be onto something. Oh, and you would have to use a few lengths of chains to hold her still of course. She is a vampire after all."

"Maybe you could persuade her to not kill you…long enough so that she gets a good ride anyway," the guard laughed.

"Yeah, you would have a better chance of taking in an ice wolf as a pet."

"Like she has done?"

"Beasts always get along with each other."

"Hey, you hear that?"

"No. It was probably a horker farting or something. I'm going back inside, I'll keep a wench warm for you."

"Yeah, go inside and get every woman giving you a dirty look. I'm going to see what that was."

"Maybe it was the Dragonborn, stalking you."

"Fuck you."

The second Stormcloak went back inside the Dawnstar tavern, leaving the one man alone. Jon Snow-Storm liked to think of himself as a brave person, but when he started walking further away from the loud noises coming from the centre of the village and walked into the forest nearby, he found his hands were shaking slightly, and not due to the cold.

"Hello? Who's there!"

He hefted his steel battleaxe into his hands and looked around. The wind had dropped drastically since he had entered the trees, and the eerie silence was unnerving. His eyes strained to pick up movement in the gloom, but his visibility was only a few feet in all directions.

"Ah, fuck this. Probably a fox or something."

"No. much worse," a voice purred next to his ear.

He yelped and tried to swing his axe around, only for a pale hand to grasp the hilt ad halt the swing as though he hadn't even swung at all. He looked up from the hand to face none other than the woman he and his fellow kinsman had talked about.

"It's not nice to hit a woman you know," the Dragonborn continued as she yanked the axe away and threw it deep into the forest.

"You aren't a woman though, you're just a…"

"Vampire? You Stormcloaks aren't half observant."

"Thank you…wait, did you just…"

"Oh shut up and try not to scream."

"Wha...AAAAAAARGH!"

He felt the fangs digging into his throat, as well as the soft curves of the woman now sitting on top of him, her head burrowing into the crook of his shoulder and her hair spilling all over his face. His hands were gripped in hers, and they were cold.

So cold.

"No…."

His plea went unheard as she pinned his arms down behind his head and continued to feed. He was aware that he was aroused and he laughed, even though blood spilled out of his mouth when he did so. But it didn't hurt. Even her fangs could barely be felt now. He doubted he would feel her skin if she became naked all of a sudden.

He laughed again, only it came out as a gurgle now.

Jon stared as the vampire sat up and looked down at him, her orange eyes piercing the darkness and also piercing his soul. He barely felt her cold hands slowly moving along his face before they reached his neck. He felt nothing when those hands moved with a force that only a vampire could muster, his head violently moving to one side…

Nothing.

Morgan fed until she could drink no more and sat up once more, looking down at the body beneath her.

_So young. Maybe the same age as myself before I was given this Gift. And he died with a smile on his face, which is more than what most of us could ask for._

She almost smiled when she closed the unseeing eyes of the Stormcloak and stood up.

"Thanks for the drink."

Then she turned and walked back into the forest, heading towards the Sanctuary once more. She had an urge to take a bath. The bastard had had an erection as she had drained him, and that was very unsettling. She had snapped his neck so that at first glance anyone would think he had been murdered. Of course, they would find the fang marks but with a little luck, the wild creatures may do her a favour and clean up.

_I will not tell anyone about that. No fucking way will I tell Babette, I will never hear the last of it. Maybe Serana though…._

Morgan grinned in the moonlight, licking the rich blood off her fangs as she walked.

_Definitely a bath. And then it's back to Whiterun._

She walked faster. She was looking forward to the next hunt.


End file.
